Weapon
by EbonyLeafStar
Summary: Monkey D. Dragon thought he knew a lot about the mysteries of Marinefold, a woman claiming to be something...other and hidden in an attic is not one of them. When he takes a chance and frees her; their adventures spark the start of a rebellion neither could ever be prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

They woke up in the dark. Though, that was of no surprise. They were born from the dark. No, the surprise was the body they had been forced into. The sudden weight of it unnerving as was the new necessity of breathing. They make to stand, but find themselves unable to do so, the sound of chains clattering against the ground. What were they doing here? There were no lights, no Windows, they weren't even sure there was a door anywhere. Questions poured into their mind but all answers came up short. Closing their eyes they try coming up with something- anything, but only a figure cloaked in shadows comes to mind and nothing more. Letting out a shaky breath they try getting a feel for their new body but not being able to move was making that a bit difficult. Fine then, they would just have to get a feel of the room. It was damp, a bit chilly, and they were sitting on what felt like stones. It was hard to measure the size of the room given the darkness, but a word comes to mind-dungeon. Was that where they were? The description fit, but if so why were they here? And wouldn't there be steel bars in front of them and a passageway? Or at least some sort of light? Or were places like that just in stories? They blink. Wait, have they ever read stories? Did someone used to tell them stories, how would they know? They shake their head. All of this thinking was starting to cause a painful throbbing at the back of their mind. What was going on? Then they hear it, the faintest click, coming from below? A cold chill runs down their spine, was that fear? Humans were such strange beings. Though, after taking yet another necessary breathe, they would have to get used to it. A knock echoes throughout the room and a moment later the floor floods with light, blinding them. They quickly look up, blinking away the tears and pain in their eyes from the sudden change. Cursing softly, and wondering where they know that word from, they slowly look back down to the floor where what looked like a hatch had opened. Someone was gaping at them. No. Not just someone. A human.

Vice-admiral Monkey D. Dragon thought he knew what to expect when his subordinate told him about a hidden attic at Marinefold. They all believed it had just been a rumor. A staircase hidden in plain sight, leading up to what looked like a dead end, but if you did manage to find the handle turn it and push up revealing a room that shouldn't exist. Rumors claimed that the room was above ground in the center of the base, but for some unknown reason if you were to step inside it would feel more like being in a dungeon cell rather than a hidden attic. Dragon liked stories like that and it had taken him four days to finally find the staircase that led him up to this room. Finding a woman staring back at him was not part of the plan. It wasn't the surprise of finding someone in here-no, stranger things have happened and Marinefold was huge, it was the woman herself. She was stunning, long ink black hair coiled in a braid, Sun kissed skin, but his attention went straight to her eyes. They were the deepest green he had ever seen, with flecks of silver as bright as stars. That aspect alone made her seem almost inhuman, so he shouldn't have been surprised when the first words out of her mouth were, "a human." Her voice was hoarse, as though she hadn't used it in a very long time.

"What does that make you then?" The comment leaves his mouth before he could think better of it and the corner of her mouth quirks up in the smallest of smiles.

"I think I might like you. Is it that obvious?"

"No." He admits, swinging the hatch all the way open and letting the light in completely. "And I'm sorry, but you look like a regular human woman." A flicker of something he couldn't place passes through her eyes. He's almost sorry when he says, "are you going to tell me you're not?"

"I'm not." He expected that answer but was still surprised to hear it and asks carefully,

"what are you then?"

She gives him a look that sends shivers down his spine, then sighs. "I wish I knew the answer to that myself."

"Alright next question then- who are you?"

He receives yet another look that would have lesser men groveling then, "I'm afraid-" She pauses and bites her lower lip as though trying to find the right words. He'd seen a similar method before when kids struggle to explain something. Just how long has this woman been up here? "I don't know the answer to that either and before you ask-" she smirks as he opens his mouth. "I have no memories of anything before waking up here." He curses softly. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave her up here, but he also didn't know if she was a prisoner, or- He shudders, a slave of the celestial dragons. Hell she could've just been an off duty officer who got trapped up here. The simple brown dress she was wearing could prove her of the latter, but how long had she been up here? "I can almost see the wheels turning in your head vice-admiral." He looks at her again wondering how she knew that, when pure terror crosses her features. He knew it wasn't from anything in the room or below him. No they were alone, but Dragon has seen enough terrorized people to know that this wasn't a ploy. Something, or someone from her memory was causing that look on her face and he found he hated it.

"What is it?"

"It's-" her voice is trembling. "I don't know if it's a memory or a warning, but I see the five elders and the humans that you people seem to grovel to, the celestial dragons?" Dragon had never once bowed to those pompous fools, but her point came across. She knew who they all were. "I think they're after me."

"Why?" He asks, without thinking. She smirks at him knowing he already knew the answer she would give him. "Right, you don't know that either." He couldn't just leave her here, not when both powers she fears are within walking distance to this tower. But he had to hear it from her. "What do you want to do?"

She stares at him, her face was questioning, but her eyes shone with hope. He had his answer before she said, "I want to get out of here."

Dragon grins, "okay then let's get you out of here. I can sneak you onto my ship and take you wherever you need to go. Though," he ponders, giving her a once over. "With your memories gone I suppose that won't be easy."

"How do you plan on getting me out?"

"First, I need you to stay here while I go grab you a change of clothes."

"Why?"

"Now who's the one with all the questions?" She just waits, finally after a long moment he sighs. "What better way to sneak you out than through the front door in plain sight?"

"You'll be back?"

Her voice is so quiet and he finds himself looking around the room properly. There was nothing, no Windows, no lights- hell had she been encased in darkness this whole time? Now he was glad he lit the torches in the stairway. No wonder she was scared. He makes a show of finally stepping fully into the room and tying the hatch down in order to keep the light inside. It wasn't a lot, but it was a significant difference than what she had. "I promise." He doesn't really know why he does it, but he walks over to her and holds out his hand. "I promise I'll get you out of here."

She stares at his outstretched hand and slowly back up to his face. "I-" she stammers. "I-the chains, I can't really move."

A surge of anger runs through him and he looks behind her to find- nothing. There wasn't anything there, but the way she was acting. She truly thought she was bound by chains. "There's nothing there." He tries assuring her and to make his point he walks behind her where she would be bound and reaches down to grab nothing.

She blinks, once, twice and then jumps up. Annoyance darkens her features, but she only turns to face him, her hand outstretched. "I've decided to trust you."

Dragon feels as though he's passed a test he didn't know he needed, but he takes her hand in his. Another unknown flicker of something crosses her features. He had no idea what mess he was getting himself into, but he wouldn't let her down. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She only nods before letting his hand go. He steps back onto the ladder and disappears from view.

Dragon steps onto the staircase leading back downstairs and pulls out his transponder snail to call the captain under his command, and most trusted friend, "Erik."

"Where the hell have you been?" Erik snaps, so loud Dragon has to hold the snail away, as he continues. "You skipped the meeting again and I had to suffer through that as your stand in!"

Dragon only yawns, "Let me guess it was just as boring as all the other times you've been my stand in?"

"You owe me," he states, ignoring the question and giving Dragon his answer.

"Yeah yeah, I assume as punishment Sengoku wants us to hunt down another pirate crew?"

"He was rather pissed you didn't show up, but yes."

"I think he only has it out for me because of my old man."

"Or because you remind him of your old man." Erik grumbles.

"What was that?"

"You heard me Vice-Admiral sir."

Dragon just rolls his eyes, "are you done? I have orders for you." He's met with silence, a captain awaiting orders. They had been friends since basic training and though Dragon had out ranked him Erik had proven to be the best Captain he could've asked for. "Get the crew together, we leave in two hours."

"Yes sir." There was a familiar tone of uncertainty in his friend's voice.

"What is it?" Dragon asks, "you of all people know you can question me."

"Its just," he pauses, "I thought we were waiting for Garp to show up before we set sail."

"My old man tends to do what he wants. If he wants to talk to me that bad he can call me."

"Aren't we supposed to back him up on his next assignment?"

"Plans change," Dragon snaps without meaning too, the woman coming to mind again. She had looked so frightened. "Sorry Erik," he sighs. "Just please get the ship and crew ready to go if anyone asks we're going after the pirate crew we are assigned to."

"Who are-?"

Dragon laughs at that. "You tell me, you sat through the Damn meeting."

"And I hated every minute of it, you really do owe me."

"Add it to the list."

There was a chuckle and, "you're not going to like it but we've been assigned the Club pirates."

Dragon actually groans at that. "That's not even a new crew, we've been after them for months."

"Yeah well Sengoku has threatened to ban us from any bases until we bring him Drake's head. The guy is worth 230 million and is a danger to whoever gets in his path."

Dragon can actually feel a headache forming. "Yeah whatever, at least it gives us an excuse to leave."

"I'll let the crew know and we will be waiting for you at the docks."

"I will see you there in two hours."

"Yes sir."

He hangs up just as Dragon reaches the bottom of the stairs and jumps down the four feet it takes to land on actual ground. He turns around to find the staircase still framed and shakes his head at how obvious the entrance looked now. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He had promised her and turns to head to the laundry room.


	2. Chapter 2

A human woman, of course whoever put them into a human body chose the physically weaker of the two. Not that it should matter but, they sigh deeply. Fine, clearly this was test in some form or another, so fine. They could identify as a woman, easy enough. They would start using the correct pronouns, eventually. Whenever they remember what those words were. They finally take a deep breath and glance to where they had been sitting before. The feeling of chains around their wrists and legs were still there. They hadn't imagined them so where had the chains gone? Unless it was a trick by their captor? But that didn't sound right either. They hadn't been a prisoner, they were just shoved into a mortals body and woke up here. They sigh at that, okay so a prisoner in a sense. The faces of the five elders come to mind again, startled they back up onto the nearest wall. The elders knew they were here, but why did they want her so bad?

She blinks, well at least using her correct pronouns had finally clicked. It was taking her brain far longer than she hoped to remember things. Of course, getting her memories back would be more ideal, but here she was. She hoped Dragon would be back soon she had to get out of here before the elders sent someone to get her. Though, if they found a human woman what would they do? Could they give her answers? Why was she so willing to trust Dragon? She didn't know him, but- she remembers when he took her hand. Something had sparked, she had no idea what it was, but she could trust Dragon. Well, she hoped and it was either trust Dragon or put her trust in people who terrify her whenever she thinks of them. The choice wasn't difficult, but where was Dragon and why were her hands shaking so bad?

Right

Human body

Feelings

She curses softly, wondering again where she learned that word, and wasn't looking forward to figuring out how to act like a human, or figuring out what the hell she was.

There was a familiar click from downstairs and a moment later Dragon pops his head up from the hatch with two bags and grins, "I'm back."

"What took you so long?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew it.

"Yeah sorry about that," he tosses her one of the bags and climbs into the room fully. "It took me longer than I thought to find a set of clothes for you without anyone's notice."

She peeks inside the bag and sees, what she assumes is the standard woman's uniform, and glances at the other bag in his hand. "What's in the second one?"

He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small loaf of bread, an Apple, and a couple chunks of meat. "I thought you might be hungry."

Her stomach chooses that moment to make a low growling noise. "Is that what this is?" She asks hugging her middle.

Dragon drops the food back in the bag and tosses it to her. "You really don't remember being human do you?"

"As I mentioned before Vice-admiral I'm not human." She reaches into the bag and bites into the Apple. It was the juiciest things she's ever had.

"Just call me Dragon." He laughs, watching her eat the loaf of bread whole. "And on that note what do I call you?"

She bites into the meat next and groans at the heavenly taste. Did humans seriously get to eat this stuff every day? She eats the whole thing; bone included and receives an incredulous look from Dragon. "What?" She asks swallowing the last of it.

"You're not actually supposed to eat the bone."

Ignoring him she finishes the next chunk of meat and recalls Dragon's question. The answer came surprisingly quickly, "oh sorry. My name is Swann D. Elyanna."

He stares at her for so long it becomes uncomfortable. "What?" She finally asks; "do you recognize the name?"

"I don't, but the middle initial is rare."

"What D?"

He nods, "it basically means that you're an enemy of the gods."

"Why?"

"I haven't the faintest; it's just what my old man used to tell me." She wipes her hands on her dress and reaches into the first bag to pull out the black pants and white button up shirt. "My full name is Monkey D. Dragon." He continues, "it's nice to formally meet you Elyanna."

She smiles at him, "likewise Dragon." She makes to take off the dress and he turns away to let her change. "So the plan is to just walk me out of her and sail off on your ship?"

"That's the gist of it yes."

"And if someone sees me, or worse recognizes me?"

"The likelihood of someone recognizing you is extremely low." She knows he's lying, but if it was his way of reassuring her fine. She can admit when she's scared. "And if anyone does see you I can just say you're a new recruit I'm taking."

"You can do that?" She throws the shirt on and finds it to be too big, but hopefully she wouldn't be in it for long. The pants thankfully fit pretty well.

"Technically no, but as long as it's not someone above me in rank they won't question it."

She pulls out the hat and puts it on before asking; "how do I look?"

"Like a marine."

Elyanna actually growls at that. "The sooner I get out of here the sooner I can get out of this."

"Why do you hate the marines so much?"

"Besides the fact that if I think of the world government I get terrified?"

"Fair point," he amends and walks back over to the hatch, "are you ready to get out of here?"

She had no clue who she was, what she was doing here, and had nowhere to go. "I am," she manages a smile and walks over to him. She decided she was going to trust him, wasn't sure why but she didn't have much of a choice. "Please take me with you."

"To wherever you need to go, I promise."

He helps her down onto the ladder and they make their way out. They are looking up at the beginning of the staircase and Elyanna can't help but gape. "Is that seriously where I was being held?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Dragon rubs the back of his head. "I still can't believe it took me four days to find it."

"In your defense it does look like a picture." She amends.

"Thank you, but all it does is make me want to apologize to you for not finding it earlier."

"I just woke up today." She admits, "if anything we can chalk it up to fate that you found me today."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Really?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just...I don't know."

"Come on," he takes her hand and leads her down the hall. "We need to get out of here. Before someone sees you."

She only nods her head, a movement she knows he doesn't see and follows him. "Where are we?" She asks, realizing she didn't know.

"Marinefold, Marine headquarters main base." He replies, letting go of her hand as they round a corner and find several other marines around. "Just act casual and stay close."

Her hands were starting to shake uncontrollably and she clenched them into fists to keep her nerves from becoming obvious. The need to touch him, if only to calm down, was aching and she was about to say something when he suddenly stops. She's about to ask, but sees him saluting and if the tension in his face is any indication the person in front of them meant trouble for her.

"Dragon," the unknown voice says, it didn't sound pleased. She pokes her head around and sees a man of clearly high rank, fair skinned, with circular glasses, his black hair down to his shoulder and wearing what looks like a seagulls hat of all things. He had a long braided black goatee and mustache. "We missed you at the meeting."

Somehow Dragon managed to stand up even straighter before saying, "I was otherwise occupied, I'm sure you understand sir. And given that the last three meetings were all the same I figured I could opt out of another."

"That's not your call to make."

"And yet I was proven right. My captain informed me that you finally assigned pirate crews and everyone went on their way."

The other man's mouth twisted into a frown and was about to reply when he catches her eyes. "Who is this?"

"A new recruit I'm taking under my care." Dragon answers quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The man gives her a once over and for a moment Elyanna thinks he recognizes her, but he only says; "pretty. I'm surprised Tsuru didn't get to her first." Elyanna didn't know who that was, but wasn't a fan of the implication. "What's your name cadet?"

"Elyanna-" she pauses, remembering Dragons words about her middle initial, "Swann."

"Don't recognize the name but I thank you for your efforts."

"You make it sound as though I'm not going to make it long, is that how you get people to join now?" She finds herself saying; then curses herself.

The man just stares at her; then bursts out laughing. "Well I can see why you wanted this one "That's the first time in years a newbie talked back to me." Elyanna opens her mouth to apologize, but can't recall the word. The man turns to Dragon again, "keep an eye on this one huh?" He chuckles again before walking past them and giving the two of them a back handed wave.

Dragon just stares off after him. "Don't we need to go?" Elyanna tugs at his sleeve. She didn't know why the man made Dragon so nervous but they had to go. Especially if a man of higher rank already saw her. "Dragon?" She pushes. "Come on."

"I-" He shakes his head. "Sorry, yeah let's go." He grabs her hand and they start running.

She wasn't going to bring up the fact that by running they were probably drawing even more attention to themselves. "Are you...okay?" She asks carefully. His face was still drawn in a hard line.

"It's nothing."

He's lying but she had no right to pry. They pass through a courtyard and come across a large half moon bay that causes her pause. The view was breathtaking, the sun was near setting and the reflection was causing the water to sparkle.

"Elyanna?" Dragon looks back in confusion.

"Coming, sorry." At this rate they would never get out of here. Dragon leads her down the courtyard and to the docks. "Which one is yours?" Dragon points down the dock to a battleship vessel with the crows nests shaped like dragons, and the figurehead being a large green colored Dragon. The ship had four masts, all unfurled and ready to sail out, with massive guns on both sides. "Its huge." She gapes and stops again; nerves were staring to get the best of her. "How many, how many marines are on you ship?"

"The ship is able to hold about 1000 soldiers, but I never travel with that many-too many people to try and remember." Dragon says, there's humor in his voice, but a subtle meaning as well.

She's so lost in thought she misses his response. "I'm sorry, what?"

He chuckles, " I said you don't need to be nervous. I only keep about 200 soldiers with me at all times."

"Are you that confident in your ability to succeed on missions?"

"I know how to handle enemies and there are three people on board that I trust with my life." She's about to ask when they finally approach the ship and Dragon says; "and the one glaring at me would be one of them."

Elyanna looks up to see a man of rather large height, muscular build; shaggy blonde hair down to his shoulders, a cigarette between his teeth, and carrying two swords at his hip. She had no idea what to make of him, but he was indeed glaring down at them, well at Dragon.

"You're ten minutes late." The man said, in a voice that had Elyanna deciding not to get this man angry.

Dragon only shrugs, "ran into someone on the way."

The man glances at Elyanna and crosses his arms. "Apparently, who's this?"

"I'll explain later-" Dragon waves him off and they make their way up the plank. "We're setting sail now." The soldier only salutes and starts barking orders.

Elyanna makes it to the top of the deck and stops. There were so many soldiers running around-too many. A cold chill runs down her spine. She needed to calm down; this is what she wanted right?

"Elyanna?"

"I'm fine!" She answers far too quickly. Damn it. "I-"

"No one is going to bother you I promise." He assures her and turns in the direction of the man from earlier. "I'm sorry, but I have to check on a few things. Just stay here and watch us set sail and I'll be back."

"I-" She blinks and has to hold her tongue. She wasn't a child, but she knew he had other things to do and a lot more responsibility then helping a random woman he met a few hours ago. "I'll be fine, thank you." She says, with more venom then she means. "Sorry, I-"

Dragon holds up his hands to stop her, "you're super uncomfortable and scared. It's alright; would you rather come with me?"

She shakes her head once and smiles. "No. Really I'm fine; it'll probably be good for me to watch the sea for a bit."

He looks at her a moment before nodding and walking across the deck. The ship shifts slightly and Elyanna leans up against the rail to get a good look. The ship was indeed moving out of the harbor and she was getting her last glimpse of her prison. From the outside Marinefold was massive, it towered over them. Elyanna takes a shaky breath, holding herself tightly. She got out. She has to remind herself that she got out. They were pulling out to sea when she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath focusing on the sound of the waves and the smell of the sea air.

She opens her eyes to find herself looking through someone else's. How the hell had she-? It was unnerving how like before, with the chains, she couldn't move. Damn it, but why can she still feel-oh God's she could still feel her other body. The body she was seeing through moved slightly and she realized she was looking down at the deck of the ship from the tallest crow's nest. Dragon was still talking to the man she had met briefly and she watched him turn to look at a figure standing at the ships wooden railing and staring out at the giant base slowly disappearing in the distance.

It didn't take long to realize the back she was staring at was her own. As if to prove it to herself she wills her body to turn around. How she managed that she has no idea. Looking at herself through another's point of view was terrifying she finds out quickly. And as soon as she got chance she was getting out of those clothes. Gods how was she so small? That Damn deity who stuck her in this body must be having a good laugh. Her hair was far too long for her liking, her chest to much in the way for decent fighting though she knew she would adapt, her hips wide, legs long, and her body curvy. It occurs to her then that she was made to look like that, as a distraction, a pretty object people could look at. Her body shakes her head and she wills it to turn around towards the ocean again.

Stupid!

There were several things she should be focusing on the first being, whose body she was currently looking through. They blink and suddenly she's looking through her own eyes and at the vast open sea in front of her. Startled, she turns around to watch several seagulls jump off the crow's nest and fly off. She watches them go and the realization struck her.

A seagull

She had watched the ship through the eyes of a bird. Just what the hell was she? A different thought occurs to her then. She could easily use this ability to her advantage for observations before fights. The problem would be figuring out how it worked in the first place. Lost in thought she didn't hear someone approach and touch her shoulder,

"Elyanna-"

Panicking, she turns around and gives the person a good punch in the stomach, causing them to fall over. At the same moment she hears several pistols cocking. Opening her eyes slowly she comes face to face with a gawking Dragon and with what looked like his entire crew pointing pistols at her. Cursing herself and wondering how she hadn't recognized Dragons voice she opens her mouth, to say what, she didn't know.

"Stand down." Dragon commands his crew before she could say anything. "If I had frightened any one of you, you all would've done the same thing." He looks up at her again, his eyes showing concern, and he holds up a hand, grinning. "Little help?"

Realizing what he meant Elyanna takes his hand in hers and pulls him up, with surprising ease. Maybe the body she was in was deceiving and she was stronger than she thought. Dragon didn't let go, but tugged at her hand as a gesture to follow him. She nods wordlessly and sticks close as he leads her through one of the doors on the deck.

"I'm going to show you where you'll be staying." He says, leading her down a hallway to a deep red colored door at the end and they step inside. Elyanna finds herself staring into a decent size room a bunk was tucked against the wall in front of her, a small pothole looking out to the sea above it. A desk topped with what looks like wanted posters, sea charts, and letters was against another wall. A small dresser with clothes toppling out was pushed against the other. A cold panic took over her as she realizes- "these are your quarters."

"They are," he confirms and quickly adds, "I'll be staying with my men." He turns away from her and gazes away as if contemplating something. "It's time I find out why Soren complains about Hatori's snoring."

She didn't know who they were and didn't ask. She simply walks over to the desk and runs her hands over a newspaper. The words come easily, "_**Whitebeard claims Fishman Island as his territory**_." She didn't recognize his name either, but it was a relief to know she could read.

"Elyanna-? Dragon uses her name cautiously.

Right, he was still waiting for a response, but how was she supposed to respond to this?

Happy?

Grateful?

Or would this be considered too much in a situation like theirs? Did this kind of stuff even happen a lot? Dragon was still staring at her. She opens her mouth and a word pops into her head, "thank you," this was long overdue. "For this, and for everything else." He only smiles,

"I promised I'd get you out and I want to make sure that your stay with us is welcoming." He turns as if to go. "Make yourself comfortable; feel free to change into my clothes, even if they will be too big. I know how much you hate the uniform. Rest if you want, I'll be out on deck whenever you feel like coming out."

There's more she wants to say, but the words just weren't coming, so she simply smiles at him and says again, "thank you."

He gives her a backwards wave and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon makes his way back down the hall and stops at the door to the deck. Knowing full well what awaited him out there he takes a deep breath and walks out, only to find the entirety of his crew waiting. He catches the familiar grins of his three friends near the front. "Shouldn't at least half of you be making sure we don't run off course?"

They ignore him, naturally, and one of them gets up the nerve to ask; "who is she?"

"Yeah it's not like you to bring a woman on as a new recruit."

"Not after the last one."

Already annoyed Dragon snaps, "That was on all of you and all you need to know is that her name is Elyanna, she's not a new recruit, but she will be traveling with us for a while." He turns to his friends, all with arms crossed and brows raised. "Erik, Soren, and Hatori meet me in the Galley. The rest of you get back to your stations." With that he turns right back around and walks over to another door.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." He hears Hatori say as the three of them enter the Galley to find Dragon downing a mug of ale.

"Turns out Hatori-" Dragon says wiping ale off his face, "that you were right about the hidden room."

Hatori just gapes at him as the other two find seats.

Erik already had another cigarette lit and in his mouth.

"Wait seriously?"

Dragon simply points to the door where the hall to his quarters lay, "she was in there."

"Oh Dragon-" Erik sighs, taking a long drag. "What fresh hell have you gotten us into this time?"

"I wasn't just going to leave her there!" Dragon slams his mug down on the table. "When I found her she looked terrified and she has no memories other than being in that cell." He sighs deeply, "and she asked me to get her out."

The looks he received were knowing. He was frustrated, for the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do.

Had he just helped a criminal escape?

Or worse, a celestial dragon's slave?

If that was the case would he turn his back on his duty and let her be free?

Or be forced to return her?

She could only be a woman who was in the wrong place at the wrong time he knew that but, he also knew that if he had known her situation, he wouldn't have done things any differently. He looked at his friends and though he knew they would protest they would've all done the same thing.

"So-" Soren's small voice echoes, what happened?"

And Dragon tells them. He trusted these three with his life and though Elyanna was still an unknown he knew they would do their best to have her trust them as well. When he finishes Soren gapes, Hatori bursts out laughing, and Erik was just holding his cigarette by his side, staring.

"She doesn't think she's human?" Soren finally says, breaking the silence.

Dragon shakes his head. "Like I said, the first words she spoke to me were, a human, and you saw her eyes."

Soren contemplates that, "they were certainly...unique."

"She truly ate the meat bone and all?" Hatori asks, through tears.

Soren just glares at him, "really? That's what's making you laugh?"

Dragon just gets up to fill his mug again. "I think she just enjoyed the taste and wasn't thinking when she ate it."

"I like this girl." Hatori grins wickedly, "and if one of her punches can knock you on your ass boss I'd say she can handle herself just fine."

Dragon couldn't deny that, Elyanna was a lot stronger than she appeared it seemed. "What do you think Erik?" He asks his captain, sitting back down.

"I think it's strange, "Erik finally says, and then cocks his head, "though I think this whole situation is strange, but it's odd that a woman with the initial D was right under the noses of the celestial dragons. Sengoku truly didn't show any sign of recognizing her?"

"No, but before we left she was worried that those bastards were going to send someone to go get her."

"Cipher Pol?" Soren suggests.

"That would be my guess."

"Just who the hell is this woman that even the dragons are trying to keep secret?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Dragon finishes the mug and looks each of them in the eye before saying, "but whatever she wants to do whether it be to stay with us, or be dropped off on an island and left alone I'll support her."

Erik looks at him, his jaw set, "why? This isn't like you Dragon. Not the rescuing people, but the commitment to the person."

"Maybe boss has a crush?" Hatori jokes, walking over to the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Dragon only glares as Hatori takes a large swig of the content and hands the bottle to Soren.

"No." Erik murmurs still in thought, as Dragon watches Soren down more of what had to be the most expensive bottle of whiskey he owned. "I've seen the boss with a crush, hell I've seen him claim to be in love. What was her name, Meroko?"

Dragon's face actually drains of color and before Erik could say more to the eager faces of his friends Dragon manages to snag the bottle away from Soren and shove it into Erik's mouth. "That's enough of that."

Choking, Erik removes the bottle and after coughing violently, only grins wickedly at him; "that bad huh?"

Hatori starts laughing again. "While I definitely want that story, I'm also curious as to your commitment to Elyanna, was it?"

"And I wish I had more of an answer for you." Dragon sighs, accepting the bottle Erik hands him and taking a drink. Saints it was smooth, where the hell had he found this? "You all know me, I don't believe in something as trivial as fate. I was simply at the right place at the right time."

Soren and Hatori share a look as Dragon continues.

"Look, you can all believe what you want, but-" He takes another drink. "I trust her."

"And you're willing to protect her, no matter her background?"

Dragon finds the answer comes quickly, "Yes." He finishes the bottle and looks to all of them again.

"Okay." Erik sighs. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"We're with you." Hatori agrees,

"but-" Soren's grin sends shivers down Dragons spine. "You owe us the Meroko story."

This time it was Erik who burst out laughing and Dragon was inclined to join him. It was rare that the quiet Soren decided to be a jackass. He sighs deeply; looking at the eager faces of his friends and tells his story.

It was hours before Dragon found himself walking towards his quarters. Elyanna hadn't come out and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit concerned. After reminding himself for a third time that she could just be sleeping he reaches the door and knocks twice.

"Come in."

Swinging open the door he finds the marines uniform laying in a pile on the floor and with what had to be the contents of his entire dresser spread out on the bed. He opens his mouth to make a quip about her preference for clothes when he turns to find her by his dresser, completely bare from the neck down.

"Elyanna!"

She jumps and turns around, if he thought the view from the back was something it was nothing compared to the front. His cheeks heating up he looks to the floor, "when someone knocks you're supposed to be wearing something before allowing them in!"

She scoffs, "you humans and your modesty, seriously? It's just a body, well a vessel more than anything."

"Just put something on please."

"Fine," she growls. He hears her move over to the bed and the rustle of clothes. "There, happy?"

He looks up and she's wearing one of his dress shirts, it was far too big on her but it at least covered her chest and most of her thighs. God's she was small, he gazes down at her legs where he's surprised to see a tattoo, or at least he thinks it's a tattoo, running up from her ankle to mid-thigh. Bright red gashes run up her leg and cross to make it look like x's, with dots in the center of each of them. "What is that?"

She follows his gaze and grins in a way that has him nearly reaching for his knives. "It's what reminds me I'm not human."

"A tattoo?"

"I'm not human Dragon and the longer I'm in this body, the more I start to feel as though I am. I can't have that, not when I fear that when my memories return I'll have to return to wherever I came from." She sighs and walks over to the bed. "I know that you don't believe me, and that's fine, but I'm glad to have a reminder so I don't get too attached."

"I still don't understand; you put the tattoo on yourself?"

She laughs at that, "when would I have had the time, and where would I have gotten the supplies?"

She had a point and he knew it. Still, he had never seen a tattoo like it and it seemed to add more to the mystery of this woman.

"Was there something you needed?"

He forces his gaze to leave her leg and looks up at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I've let my three most trusted men know what's going on and they're willing to trust you as I am."

"Though, if I break that trust I can be sure to regret it?" She jokes, getting up and wandering over to his desk.

"Oh most definitely." He agrees and to his delight, she grins. "I also wanted to let you know that we are going to be stopping by an island any day now. If you want to stay with us that's fine by me, but if at any point we stop by an island and you want to stay there I will help you get settled."

She blinks, surprise lighting her face. "Thank you Dragon that's very-" she pauses, "Sengoku! That was that man's name. Fleet admiral right?"

Dragon couldn't tell whether the sudden change in subject was on purpose or if she honestly just remembered his boss's name. "Did you just realize that?" He says, in a way he instantly regrets at the look on her face.

Elyanna opens her mouth, but closes it as if still debating her thoughts. After being quiet for so long Dragon finally asks worried, "Elyanna?"

"I know a lot." She finally says. That didn't answer his question, but it was clear her thoughts couldn't keep up with her mouth as she says, "Dragon I...Damn it this is just going to sound conceited and I apologize, but I know a lot more then you do, but things are just coming back to me slowly. I know who the five elders are, the admirals, all the vice-admirals, the rear admirals." She starts counting using her hands. "The four seas, paradise, otherwise known as the grand line, the red line; hell I've been to Raftel-" she pauses, and the name strikes a chord with him.

"Hold on-" Dragon gapes, "you've been to Raftel? The island where the pirate king Gold D. Roger left the One Piece?"

"I-" She glances down at a map on his desk nervously. "Yes, I know the island, but I can't explain it."

"You can't explain it because you don't remember, or is it some kind of secret?"

She doesn't look at him when she replies, "I don't know." And he's honestly not sure if she's telling him the truth.

"Elyanna-" He looks at her, hands rolled up into fists, shoulders tense, and he realizes that she could be very much older than him. Maybe not in body, but in mind and for her to know Raftel. She wasn't lying about having been there he knew that, but- "okay." He says, and holds his hands up in defeat. "I apologize Elyanna if it sounded as though I thought you didn't know anything."

"It's...fine, sorry." She cups her face with her hands. "I don't know why I'm getting so defense over stupid stuff like this."

"You've lost more than half your memories." He lets out a breath, "I think you're allowed to be a bit on edge."

"No." She sighs and looks at him. "I'm not being fair to you. You saved me and I-I've done nothing but snap at you. I'm sorry."

"Elyanna, it's fine." He laughs. "You can ask any of my men out there and they'll tell you I don't know what I'm doing either."

"With a possible escaped prisoner?"

"With a woman in general."

It's her turn to laugh and he's glad to see her relax. "I'm going to find something to wear and then I'll be out in a bit, okay?"

"Sounds good;" He grins back at her, before turning to make his way out of the room.

"Oh, and Dragon-?" She calls after him. "Thank you, again."

He only pauses a moment before closing the door behind him. Dragon was down the hall when he realizes there was a Brightside to that entire exchange.

Elyanna didn't have a slaves tattoo.


	4. Chapter 4

After finally settling on an outfit for herself Elyanna makes her way out onto the deck. It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set. Most of the crew was settled in groups talking, hauling around barrels, or just enjoying the still nice day. Elyanna breathes in the salty sea air and smiles; it really was a perfect day for sailing. She makes her way over to the railing and gazes out to the endless blue sea.

The waves were gently beating against the side of the ship. She looks out to the sea again where she watches as a small whirlpool begins forming and was heading towards the ship, as though intended for her. It doesn't take long for a second, bigger one, to form and follow behind it. Her blood runs cold at the sudden feeling of malice and she closes her eyes, hoping to stay in her own body this time, when footsteps approach from behind.

Taking another deep breath Elyanna realizes she recognizes the person, though how she knew it was Erik she had no idea. He was Dragon's captain and best friend she had to at least try and get along with him or this would be a long trip. She opens her eyes and is surprised to see the whirlpools gone. Was she just going crazy? At least the unease she had felt was gone. The smell of his cigarette reaches her first and before she could think better of it says, "The Sea doesn't care for me." She curses herself, instead of a greeting, or introducing herself, of course her first words to him were her thoughts.

She's surprised when Erik only laughs and joins her at the railing. "The sea doesn't care for you huh? And yet here you are in the middle of it."

"Seems like a stupid decision on my part huh?"

"I wouldn't call it a smart move, but all things considering-"

"I would say I didn't have much of a choice."

Erik takes a long drag of his cigarette, "so why doesn't the sea like you?"

She shrugs and leans against the railing, "who knows."

"You must've really pissed it off somehow."

"It's a shame I can't remember the story."

"Yes, that." He grins, holding out his hand. "I'm very sorry about your condition Elyanna and I promise we'll help you the best we can."

She doesn't know why, but conversing with him was just too easy. "It's funny," she grins, taking his hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, yet you seem to know my name." A much younger Erik flashes through her memories, so quickly she almost missed it.

Something like approval flashed in his eyes as he shakes her hand. "Apologies ma'am, how rude of me." He does a ridiculous bow that has her biting her tongue to keep from laughing. "My name is Captain Erik."

"Well captain Erik, I'm Elyanna Swann, it's nice to meet you." In the blink of an eye he went from a man bowing at her, to one gazing out to see, a stern look on his face. A gut feeling tells her not to get on Erik's bad side, but she had to wonder how the rest of the crew saw him. "So what's your story then?" She asks, the memory coming to mind. "How did a bandit leader end up as a captain of the Navy?"

He goes as stiff as a board. "How do you know that?"

"I-" she tries to think of a response. It had happened when they shook hands. One minute she was getting to know him and the next...She knew him, or at least a part of him. Deciding to be honest she says, "when we shook hands I got a glimpse of well...you. I don't know what happened, I just-"

Erik holds up his hands to stop her. "Its fine, I think."

"I am sorry."

"I don't think it can be helped." He sighs, and stares out to the sea. "You told boss yourself that you don't think you're human, and one without any memories. It's anyone's guess what sort of powers you have, or what devil fruit you've eaten."

"Devil fruit-oh, those things that cause you to lose the ability to swim? No, I haven't eaten one of those. I know I can swim."

"Even if you just told me the sea doesn't like you?" "The sea may not like me, but it wouldn't let me drown. No, it's the sky that favors me."

"What makes you say that?"

Her ability to look through the eyes of birds comes to mind, but she only says, "While you already know my answer to that, I must commend you on changing the subject away from yourself."

He chuckles, and takes a long drag, "good catch. "But I doubt the story would be of interest to you."

Elyanna only smiles and shoves him lightly. "Oh come on you know everything I know about me and-" she pauses, as the wind shifts slightly. Breathing in the air and without a second thought she makes a run for the bow of the boat with a startled Erik right behind her.

"Elyanna-?"

She reaches the bow and looks out. Erik reaches her and she holds out her hand. "Do you have a spyglass on you?" Without a word he hands her the device and she looks through it. The wind was subtly picking up and she could see clouds darkening in the distance. Cursing profusely Elyanna shoves the spyglass back into Erik's chest and closes her eyes to figure out where the wind was coming from. Cursing again she opens her eyes to meets Erik's gaze. "Tell the crew to furl the sails or this ship is going to be flipped over. There's a storm coming." He just stares at her. "Look-" her voice turns cold, "worst case scenario you don't listen to me and a storm hits, and people die." The wind was picking up. They had to move, now! "Best case scenario I'm wrong about this storm and we slow down a little." She crosses her arm, "either way you don't lose anything by listening to me." He stares at her for so long she opens her mouth when Erik yells out,

"furl the sales! Prepare for a storm." The crew looked startled at the sudden order, but hurriedly began obeying his orders. Erik only gives her a nod and runs off.

Elyanna looks out at the now close darkening sky and makes her way down to the main deck, where she sees Erik talking to Dragon. She's about to make her way over when the first strong wind reaches them and nearly knocks her off her feet. It had come even faster than she expected. She looks up and sees only half of the sails starting to go up. Cursing, she quickly makes her way to the closest mast and with speed she didn't expect, climbs up. She's at the top when the rain starts. "Where do you want my help?" The soldier didn't even look up from trying to bring up the sail, he simply pointed to the other side of the mast. Wondering where the second person was, but without another word Elyanna slowly makes her way over to the other side. She is thoroughly soaked by the time she gets over, rain and seawater filling her eyes, but she immediately starts bringing the sail up. After getting the canvas tied up she hears panicked shouting from below.

The soldier calls out for her and when she looks back over her blood freezes. A monstrous wave nearly towers over the ship and when it hits she nearly loses her footing, but she watches in horror as the soldier loses his and falls. Without thinking Elyanna grabs a rope and jumps off after him. It doesn't take her long to reach him, but when she does she quickly wraps her arm around him. The added weight causes her to lose her grip on the rope. Panic shoots through her and she looks down to see that they were falling into the sea.

What the hell had she been thinking!?

Calm down!

She needs to calm down

Taking a deep breath she focuses on the deck of the ship. A strong wind comes from below her and lifts her up. She blinks, how had that-? But she didn't have time to question it as the two of them fall hard onto the deck of the ship. Well, he fell hard; she somehow managed to fall on top of him. Something of his was definitely broken, but she didn't have time to process as she looked up to see another one of the sails still not folded up.

Apologizing to the soldier she gets up again and sets her sights on the second mast. With strength she couldn't fathom she climbs up the length of the mast and grabs for the ropes to roll it up. Another soldier followed her up and makes his way to the other side. She catches his eyes, but he only nods and helps her roll up the canvas. Another wave hits, rocking the ship and making her fumble, but they manage to secure the sail. Her hands were red and chafing from the cold, but all the sails were secure. Elyanna lifts her face to the sea. Her hair was soaked, and she hurt all over, but in that moment she can't help but smile. She couldn't place it, but she felt...home. With her hands shaking she grips one of the ropes and carefully slides down, landing nimbly on her feet. The wind was still howling, but the rain had let up a bit and the waves had settled enough for the ship to sail smoothly. She sees Dragon making his way over to her and is suddenly conscious of the fact that her clothes were soaked through. She remembers his reaction from the last time and almost laughs. He reaches her and without a word shrugs off his jacket and places it around her shoulders. It was soaking wet, but at least the inside was relatively warm. "Is this the part where you start yelling at me?" She asks humor in her voice.

"I think you have yelling and thanking mixed up." He replies. "You saved one of my soldiers Elyanna."

"I couldn't just watch him fall."

"Well I hear I have you to thank for catching wind of the storm as well."

"Are you done?" She laughs, "I was only doing what needed to be done."

"Alright, then do you want to talk about what I saw when you fell with Levi?"

She cocks her head, "what did you see when we fell?"

"You were flying."

That surprises her, but she remembers the gust of wind that threw the two of them onto the ship. "The wind pushed us."

He gives her such an incredulous look she subconsciously backs away from him, but holds his stare. He breaks first, "you're serious. You seriously believe the wind pushed you."

"It did." He starts laughing,

"oh if only you had my view."

She quietly starts chuckling, "then tell me. You know damn well I don't know what happened." They stare out onto the deck where his crew is still running around. She catches Erik's eye and he winks at her, before barking orders at another soldier, who to her surprise, flips Erik off. She makes a mental note to remember that soldier. If anything he was another one of Dragon's friend.

"Elyanna, when you lost your grip on the rope you scared the Shit out of me."

"Sorry," she interrupts and gestures to the door leading inside. It felt as though her body was slowly going numb. "But do you mind if we talk in your quarters? I'm freezing and I really don't think you want to be overheard."

"Of course," he stammers out, "yeah sorry."

Still shivering Elyanna makes her way through the door and down the hall, until both of them are in his, well her, quarters. Without much of a thought she hands him back his jacket and thanks him again before walking over to the dresser. "Now what were you saying?"

"There was no way you could've gotten back onto the ship." Dragon states, closing the door and leaning against the wall. "You both should've fallen into the ocean, but you didn't."

"So your reasoning is that I flew?"

"I watched you fly!"

"A gust of wind pushed us towards the ship!" She insists again, peeling off her soaked shirt and digging through the drawers for another one. She finds one and turns to see him not facing her, smirking she throws it on and does the same with her pants. She sighs deeply, as she digs through the drawers again. "Are you sure I just don't have the abilities that I'm sure you, and most of the admirals of the navy have?" There was no denying that she had some sort of power, but it wasn't uncommon. She finds a pair of pants and faces him again. He still wasn't looking at her as she says, "the six powers or something like that right? It's not Haki, but it is another form of power that the military utilizes."

Dragon finally turns and just stares at her. "One," he holds up a finger, "how do you know about the six powers? And two-" He brings up another one, "I doubt it. They're a type of martial arts that's really only taught in the navy and since you're so against us-" a smirk in her direction. "I doubt you trained with anyone."

She glares at him, a hand on her hips. "What if I hate the navy because I was put through the training and became the best at the powers?" Even as she said it she knew it wasn't true, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "And number three?"

"I do know all six powers."

She allowed herself just one blink to show her surprise, but only responded, "given your rank I figured and I assume the one you think I have is moon walk right?"

"That wasn't moon walk I saw." "Then another version of it Dragon, I don't know!" She nearly shouts now.

He looks at her calmly, "what's going on Elyanna? What aren't you telling me?"

"I-" if there was one person she could trust it was Dragon she knew that. Hell, he got her out of that place but- "I have powers, or a power, I don't really know." She admits, and is unable to look him in the eyes. "Earlier, when I knocked you on your ass- don't deny it!" He holds his hands up in defense, but says nothing. "I was only so startled because right before that I had managed to...look through the eyes of a seagull?" She had no idea how to explain it and from the look he was giving her he didn't understand either. "Okay how about this? One minute I'm watching Marinefold disappear in the distance and the next I'm looking at this body-" she gestures to herself, "through another pair of eyes. I don't know how, and I don't know why." Dragon states at her for a moment, opens his mouth, closes it, and proceeds to move over to the desk to sit down. "I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw."

"I believe you Elyanna, that's the thing and I'm sure there's a simple answer. You must've eaten a type of Devil Fruit."

"Yeah, Erik said that too, but it's not."

"You told Erik about it?" There was a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Not about that, something else. I know I can swim."

"You know you can swim?"

"Look, I know the sea doesn't like me but it wouldn't let me drown."

"And you can prove this?"

It was meant as a joke, she knew that, but she didn't want him to think her a liar. "I could jump off the ship again and swim next to you guys for a while if you need proof."

"No. No, I think we can find a better opportunity for you to prove its not the work of a Devil fruit. We already have one one injured."

The man she rescued comes to mind, "how is he?"

Dragon stands up and stretches. "Other than a few broken ribs he's fine." He turns as if to go. "In fact I was going to go see him after talking to you, care to join?"

She wanted to say yes, but there were still too many people on this ship for her liking. "Thank you, but I think I'll stay here for a bit."

"Okay," he smiles at her in understanding. "Dinner should be ready in the Galley whenever you want something to eat."

"Thank you again Dragon, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you Elyanna, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't caught wind of this storm."

She looks out her little window and sure enough the clouds were still darkened with a storm. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place what. She hears the door open and before he leaves she says, "I'll see you at dinner?"

A chuckle and, "we'll be waiting."

And she knew he meant his friends, but as he closes the door a sudden panic sets in.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon stares at the door and wonders if he had just said the wrong thing. Surely she knew he meant his friends would want to meet her? Well it was too late now and he hoped she would come down to the Galley in a bit. Dragon stepped out onto the deck and made his way to the sick bay.

"Boss, there you are." Erik greets him as Dragon closes the door behind him. He sees their doctor washing his hands and Erik sitting by an unconscious Levi.

"How much painkiller did you give him?"

Erik shrugs, "only a little bit, but the whiskey he drank with it didn't help."

Dragon laughs, and looks at their doctor. "And you allowed this?"

"You think I had a choice when Hatori snuck in here with the bottle and helped him chug the whole thing?"

"And that's why Hatori is no longer allowed in here."

Erik stands up as Dragon nears. "And if Hatori gets hurt?"

"Then he better hope I can stitch his dumb ass out there on deck."

They all laugh and the doctor only tells them to make sure Levi takes a couple of painkillers when he wakes up, before leaving.

"So how's our savior?"

"Somehow fine?" Dragon sighs deeply, and takes Eric's seat. "She manages to tie down one sail, jump and save Levi, and still manage to scale another mast and tie off another sail."

"She shouldn't have been able to hold Levi, when they were falling." Erik notes, leaning against the wall and opening a window.

"No." Dragon agrees, "but as two people have mentioned she managed to knock me on my ass. She's either not showing us her full strength or she honestly doesn't realize how strong she actually is."

Erik lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag, "my money's on the latter."

Dragon smirks and gazes up at the ceiling, where he can still hear the rain pouring down. "Mine too."

"While I still think she's a dangerous variable we need to keep an eye on, I trust her, and I think the crew does too."

"They trust her because she saved a crew member?" Dragon asks, "Damn is that all it takes? It took months for them to all start listening to me."

"You were also a cocky bastard, who thought you could come onto this ship and have it all figured out."

Dragon couldn't deny that.

"And I may have told them that she was the one who caught wind of the storm."

Dragon looks at him then and blinks, "I may have been a cocky bastard in the past, but you still are. You're telling me you didn't take credit for knowing about the storm?"

"First of all I'm still not as bad as you and second, you think I like having Reo on my ass? He's been asking me since the storm died down how the hell I caught wind of it, when he didn't realize until the storm was upon us. It's not like I'm after his job." Erik sighs deeply, "I have enough problems trying to keep you out of trouble."

Their navigator was a proud man and would indeed wonder how Erik had figured it out, ignoring the quip Dragon asks, "so what did you tell them?"

"Only that Elyanna caught wind of the storm first and warned me."

"So what actually happened?"

Erik laughs, "what actually happened was that we were in the middle of a conversation when she, and I mean this literally, breathed in the air, and took off running towards the bow. She asked for my spy glass and when I gave it to her she paled considerably, before telling me to furl the sails."

"And then you came running to me."

"Yeah, after I ordered the sails up and did everything else. Face it, the minute Elyanna ran up the mast you were useless."

"She scared the hell out of me! You're telling me that when she jumped after Levi you weren't scared for her?"

"Terrified," Erik amends, taking the last drag of his cigarette and tossing Dragon the painkillers. "But surely she knew what she was doing when she jumped? Hell, we watched her fly." He closes the window and walks over to the door. "Besides, something she told me earlier convinced me she'd end up fine."

"What was that?"

"She said, and I quote, "it's the sky that favors me. After hearing that, it's not really a surprise that she can fly is it?" With that he waves once, "see you at dinner," and leaves the room.

Dragon looks back at the unconscious Levi, before leaving the pills on the desk and following his captain out.

He and his friends were halfway through their meal before she appeared. Given her posture she was nervous, and the twenty or so marines walking up to her wasn't going to help matters. "Elyanna-" He calls out, startling her, and waves over to their table, "over here."

She throws him a grateful glance and weaves her way through the crowd, before reaching their table. Erik moves to let her sit and Hatori pushes his plate of food towards her. "Hi cutie, I'm Hatori."

"Ignore him-" Erik nudges her playfully. "Hatori just likes to hear himself talk."

"I do-" Hatori throws his arm around her shoulders, "and I also like girls who save our asses." That earns a laugh from her. Dragon chuckles lightly and he turns to Soren, who was just staring at her.

He's about to ask him what's with the look, when Soren goes, "what are you?"

Well, if that didn't convince him she wasn't human nothing would. Soren had a way about him, but it helped that he was also-

"you're a part of the three eyed tribe!" Elyanna exclaims and covers her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was rude!" It was true though Soren was a part of the three eyed tribe and usually people's reactions to his friend weren't great, but Elyanna smiles warmly at him. "I've always found the tribe fascinating and I do apologize for the reaction."

Soren, to Dragons disbelief, begins laughing. "I think this is the first time in a long while someone's had a positive reaction to meeting me."

Elyanna holds out her hand. "My name is Elyanna Swann, it's nice to meet you."

Soren is about to take her hand when Erik pipes up, "you sure you want to do that Elyanna? Remember what happened when you shook my hand?"

Again Dragon is surprised when Elyanna pulls her hand away, a look of concern on her face. He makes a mental note to ask Erik about it later.

If Soren is surprised by her reaction he doesn't show it. He only grins and says, "my name is Soren, Elyanna Swann. It's nice to properly be introduced."

Elyanna turns to face Dragon, "I assume these are the friends you were telling me about?"

"You may assume that yes. Try and play nice."

"Am I just going to be ignored?" Hatori pipes up.

"If it helps, we hear you talking." Erik quips. Everyone chuckles at that and continues eating, Hatori going as far as stealing food off of Soren's plate. Elyanna, he noticed, was simply staring at her plate.

Hatori notices too and grins, "it's not poisoned I promise. You just saved most of our asses, you must be starving."

To their surprise Elyanna looks at Dragon, as if for assurance. Dragon blinks once, but realizes she's waiting for confirmation from him. What was she doing? He wasn't her boss, but she had to be starving. "Elyanna eat, please. Hatori is right you must be starving."

She blinks once and looks down at the plate in front of her. A part of him truly wasn't surprised when, instead of using utensils, she digs into the food with her hands. Hatori immediately grins and foregoes his own utensils, much to Soren's disgust, who only shoves his plate in front of Hatori.

"You want another plate?" Dragon asks Soren, who only shakes his head.

"No. I think I've lost my appetite."

Elyanna stops at that and looks over at Erik, who was using a fork. She swallows her mouthful and asks, "I'm doing this wrong aren't I?"

"A bit," Dragon grins, "but it's fine we're just eating." He gestures to Soren, "this one's just a stickler for manners and rules."

"And the rest of you aren't?"

"You'll learn rather quickly-" Erik leans back in his chair and lights a cigarette. "That our backgrounds and who we are now have vastly changed."

Elyanna opens her mouth as if to say something, but Erik gives her a pointed look. She laughs and only asks, "alright so how did the four of you meet?"

"My old man kicked Erik's ass and dragged him into the navy." Dragon says.

"He threatened to kill me!" Erik argues, "but that's the gist of it yes. I didn't realize Dragon was Garp's son until much later though, but by then we were already friends."

"Eventually I got promoted to vice admiral and Erik and I were assigned this ship."

"Believe it or not Dragon and Hatori are the only two of us who were raised Navy." Erik laughs, "seeing as both their pops are navy."

Elyanna turns to Hatori, "seriously? Dragon didn't recruit you from somewhere?"

"I'm offended Anna really, just because I was raised Navy doesn't mean I have to act it."

"Anna?" Soren asks, smirking and taking a swig of whatever he was drinking.

Hatori sighs dramatically, "well I'm not going to keep calling out Elyanna every time I need something."

Elyanna cocks her head in confusion, "but that's my name."

"Come on, it's a nickname."

"What does that mean?"

Hatori throws her a wicked grin. "Means you're part of the crew."

"Feel free to ignore him."

"I still don't know what that is."

"A nickname-" Dragon clarifies for her, "is sort of a term of endearment between friends."

"Or, in Hatori's case, a name that's easier for him to remember." Soren chimes in.

Hatori opens his mouth to argue, but Elyanna smiles. "I like it!"

"What, Anna?" Erik asks. She nods and Erik only lets out a puff of smoke. "Okay. Anna it is then."

Dragon almost couldn't believe how easily this was all going, and only says, "I'm still calling you Elyanna."

She gives him a sweet smile before saying, "I know, and thanks." He had no idea what she meant by that and before he can ask she turns to Soren. "So, where did you come in?"

Soren gives Dragon the briefest of smiles before saying, "Dragon rescued me from slavers." He shrugs, "after that he invited me onto this ship and I've simply never left."

"Wait," she blinks, "are you even a part of the navy?"

They all laugh at that, but Soren only says, "technically no. Like you Anna, I'm just a citizen who has been granted sanctuary on Dragon's ship."

She turns to Dragon. "Is that what I am?" There was no anger written on her face, just honest curiosity.

"Yes-" He answers honestly. "By all accounts you and Soren are under my protection until we get you home."

"Which neither of us have." Soren holds his mug up towards her.

"I think that actually accounts for most of us don't you think?" Hatori points out, picking up his own mug. Erik and Elyanna follow suit and Dragon realizes they're waiting for him. Grinning he picks up his own mug and they make a toast, before downing the ale.

The drink had an almost sweet aftertaste, but she downs the whole thing in one go and is met with Hatori's approving eyes. "Alright-" she says wiping the ale off her mouth. "What are the three of you then? As far as duties on the ship?"

"Well you already know my job." Erik grins, setting down his mug and gesturing to Dragon. "I'm his second, meaning I watch his back and advise when needed."

"Which is always." Soren mutters, earning a laugh from Hatori.

Dragon only rolls his eyes and says, "Erik is also the best swordsman on this ship."

No one argues with that, so she assumes it's true and she had seen swords strapped to his side. Erik grins at her, "if you ever want to learn all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, no!" She waves her hands in front of her face. "I mean I think sword play is fascinating, but I'll never use a weapon again." She realizes her mistake the minute the words come out, but no one asks.

"So you're more of a hand to hand?" Hatori grins, throwing his arm around her again. The memories of a younger Dragon beating Hatori in a ring flashes through her mind, but she shakes it off. How is it the only person she can touch without seeing a memory was Dragon?

Recalling the question Hatori just asked she says, "I'm not sure of my fighting style actually, or if I even know how to fight."

"Seeing as you just said you don't fight with weapons one can assume you fight hand to hand." Soren notes.

"Or not at all," Erik points out. "We don't know her past."

"Regardless," Elyanna watches Hatori put an arm around Soren's shoulder. "Anna, if you ever want a teacher all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you." She smiles. "That's very kind."

"You won't be saying that if you do take up his offer." Soren jokes and somehow manages to move even closer to Hatori.

"You're just mad that you can't beat Hatori in a fight." Dragon laughs, pouring himself another mug and offering her some.

She shakes her head and looks at Soren in surprise. Soren was a lot taller and looked to be a lot stronger compared to Hatori's smaller frame. "You can't beat Hatori?"

"Hatori is the strongest fighter here." Dragon explains.

She recalls the memory she just saw and believes otherwise but turns to Hatori and says, "You're serious?"

Hatori only moves a lock of black hair out of his face and shrugs. Soren leans over and whispers something in his ear causing both of them to laugh. She was about to ask about that too, but Dragon speaks up again.

"When I have to deal with new recruits I throw them over to him. If they can't last a day then they are of no use out here."

She was appalled, "a day of fighting or-?"

"A day of training and working." Hatori clarifies, "basic training is nothing compared to the Shit we have to deal with out here on the sea."

The storm earlier comes to mind and she knew he was right. "So, you're the best fighter and you're still willing to train me? What if I don't pass your test?"

"You've already saved our asses there isn't much more I can ask of you."

"Has it crossed anyone's mind that she could have saved us in order to gain our trust?" Soren asks, "or that she's working for someone else?"

He was right of course, to be wary, and though he had greeted her warmly, this was what she had expected. Clenching her fists, she turns giving Soren the sweetest smile she can manage and holds up three fingers. Hatori noticeably moves slightly away. "So, in regards to the storm, one I'm under suspicion, naturally because I'm a dangerous variable." She brings down a finger, "two I'm being held as a savior because I saved your asses." Smirking, she brings down her index finger leaving only her middle finger up. "Three, has it occurred to any of you that I simply helped because I didn't want to die?"

No one says anything for nearly a full minute and Soren of all people is the first to burst out laughing. "Oh Dragon, I'm starting to see why you helped her." They all follow suit soon after and Elyanna sets down her hand.

Dragon catches his breath enough to say, "Damn it Soren what's got you all pissy today? You know out of all of us you and I are the best at reading people. If I truly thought she was trouble I would've never gotten her out of Marinefold. The others nod, as if he was right and she makes a mental note of that.

"That's on me, sorry about that." Hatori throws his arms around Soren again. "I made him take the day off today."

"That explains a lot actually." Erik notes and looks at Soren. "When was the last time you spent a day relaxing?"

"Dealing with Anna suddenly coming on board and that storm was supposed to be relaxing?" Soren asks wryly.

Elyanna chuckles at that and asks, "what is it that you do?"

Before Soren can answer Dragon says, "he's one of our chefs."

"I'm one of the two head chefs." Soren mutters.

"Yeah, the better one." Erik grins.

"Well duh, there's no denying that." Hatori grins, "but this one-" He gestures to Soren. "Never relaxes or takes a day off."

"Cooking is relaxing for me and I enjoy doing it!" Soren snaps and turns to her. "Anna, you like to eat right?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Would you have liked to have had my cooking tonight?"

She cocks her head, "of course, but I wouldn't be able to compare it too much. The only food I've had was the meal Dragon gave me in Marinefold and this one."

Hatori slowly removes his arm from Soren and just stares at her. "Wait, as in ever?"

She nods, "there was never a need to eat in my old body."

"I feel as though I've been asking a revision of this question all day, but you truly have no idea what you were?"

"I don't Dragon, you know I don't, I'm sorry." She sighs, "and I know the things I've been saying make it sound as though I do, but-"

"okay, okay." Dragon lets out a laugh. "Elyanna I believe you, it's fine."

She turns to look at Soren and smiles warmly, "and to answer your question yes. I would love to try your cooking."

Soren returns her smile and bows his head, "then I will be happy to oblige."

"Oh shit-" Hatori slaps his forehead, "that's why you're so pissed at me."

"I'm always pissed at you."

"Not for this asshole."

Elyanna watches as Erik suddenly gets up and murmurs something about having first watch. He waves to Dragon and winks at her, before slipping out of the room. Dragon, to her surprise taps her leg with his own and gestures to the door. She understands the hint and stands up. "I think I need some fresh air. Dragon do you mind giving me a small tour?"

"Of course not." He stands and nods to the two at the table, who seem to be oblivious to their surroundings as they bicker on. They reach the door and Elyanna is surprised to realize the rest of the crew had conveniently fled the galley as well.

"Those two-" Elyanna says, looking back as she and Dragon had reached the helm on the quarter deck. "Soren and Hatori, are they a couple?"

Dragon actually groans at this and walks over to where she was standing by the rail. "Gods if even you can tell-"

"is it a secret?"

"No." He laughs, then shrugs. "Well maybe, the whole crew knows, but they've never openly admitted it."

"Why?"

He shrugs again, "it's their secret to keep, and as long as they're happy they can take as much time as they need to tell us."

That made sense, but she recalls the evening. The two could barely go two minutes without touching one another. "Do you think they know?"

"What?"

"That you guys already know? I mean they're not exactly subtle, maybe they figure they already have your silent approval so why bother admitting it?"

"It's a possibility," he agrees and crosses his arms. "Now, did you actually want a tour of the ship or you want to save it for tomorrow?"

She throws him a wicked grin, "is a certain captain tired?"

"I think the word you're looking for is vice admiral." She holds his stare for a long uncomfortable moment and when he realises she wasn't going to back down he sighs. "You've had a hell of a day Elyanna, I thought you might be tired and would want to rest."

"Why would I want to sit in that room doing nothing?"

He gapes, "have you-" He lowers his arms and simply stares at her. "Have you not slept at all today?"

"I dont even know what that is." He just stares at her and to her surprise a moment later he bursts out laughing. She can feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and snaps, "what's so funny!"

Dragon shakes his head, "nothing. I don't know what I was expecting." She's about to snap at him again when he calms down enough to say, "sleeping. You know, the thing humans do for at least a couple of hours to rest their bodies?"

"Oh, right that thing where you lay unconscious for a period of time? No thank you."

"You realize everyone needs it?"

"Nope," she waves him off, "don't need it."

He's getting frustrated, she can see it in his face, "you may not need it, but I guarantee the body you're possessing does."

"I'm not possessing this body-" she pauses. "Actually I have no idea if that's true or not."

"Then go and sleep."

"Why? I don't need it." The glare he gives her actually sends a sliver of fear down her spine, but she forces herself to say. "I don't need it. I don't recall there ever being a time I did need it, so I will not be doing it."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard!"

"I'm not going to let you exhaust yourself, I don't need you useless to me tomorrow!"

That stung, so she was just a tool in his arsenal now?

"Yes because I was so useless to you today!"

Screw this, she just wanted to get away from here. Maybe she would sneak into the kitchen and steal a bottle of booze. Without another word Elyanna turns away from him and jumps from the railing onto the main deck. Dragon is calling her, but she ignores him and heads back to the galley.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh someone looks pissed." Erik laughs as she finds herself climbing in the crow's nest hours after her fight with Dragon. "Where have you been? After your little argument with the boss I kinda lost sight of you."

She groans, "You heard that?"

He lifts part of the blanket he is sitting under as an invitation, "I don't think anyone on deck missed that fight Anna."

She curses profusely, but takes his offer of warmth and settles down next to him. He drops the blanket over them both and takes a drag of his cigarette. "You mind if I take a drag?" She asks.

"You smoke?" He asks in surprise, but hands it to her.

"I have no idea." She admits, taking it from him. "But it's been a damn day right?"

Erik cocks his head in agreement, "not going to argue with you there."

She holds the cigarette between her fingers and pulls it up to her mouth, taking a long inhale. It was-she didn't know how to explain it. A part of her knew that these things kill, but by the gods it felt good. As if all the stress of the day was being released through the smoke she extracted. There was a familiarity that came with it too. She had definitely been a smoker in the past, but she knew with cold certainty that she couldn't be one now.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Erik notes with humor in his voice.

As a response Elyanna blows smoke in his face and they both laugh. She holds out the cigarette in front of her. "Remind me to only smoke when we have shit days like today. I do enjoy it, but I don't want to have to depend on it."

"Like me?" She opens her mouth to protest but he beats her to it. "It's okay Anna; I know I have a problem. Doesn't mean I'm going to deal with it anytime soon, but I know it's there."

"That's the first step I suppose." She murmurs and half wonders where that phrase came from. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Elyanna sighs deeply. "I disappeared for a few hours because I ended up stealing a bottle of booze from the kitchen and falling asleep in my room."

"So you can sleep?"

"I think-"She bites her lip, "I think Dragon was right about needing sleep I mean."

"Why were you so against it in the first place?"

A cold breeze passes through the ship and they both huddle closer together a moment before she's able to answer. "I was afraid-"she pauses and hands him back his cigarette. "I was afraid…that if I slept I would wake up and find out that everything that happened today was part of some messed up dream." She finally admits. "Hell, the only reason I fell asleep was because I drank too much I think."

Erik just stares at her a long moment before cursing profusely. "Why didn't we even think of that? Damn it boss, yes a person needs to sleep but their mental wellbeing-"

"But he was right!" She protests, the words taste like dirt in her mouth. "I feel-not better, but more alert?"

"Anna, you were stuck in that room for god knows how long." Erik leans against the mast and stares up at the darkened sky. Elyanna follows his gaze and looks up at the half moon. "And now you're in the middle of the ocean getting to look at this." He wasn't wrong, the view was breathtaking. "It's no wonder a part of you was afraid you'd wake up back in that cell."

"It doesn't matter though, I was being stupid. Dragon was right."

"Your feelings are not stupid!" Erik snaps and covers his face with a hand. "Damn it Anna look, so what if Dragon was partially right?"

"Partially?" She raises a brow before taking another long inhale.

"Yes partially. You slept only a few hours, after drinking an entire bottle of who know what, and look as though you've slept for a full eight. It's clear you don't need as much sleep as the rest of us and your reasoning for not wanting to risk it were valid."

"We don't know that for sure though."

"No. We don't," Erik amends, "but I still think I'm right."

Elyanna laughs and lays her head on his shoulder. "You really are a cocky bastard."

"Still not as much as Dragon, I assure you." He accepts the cigarette from her and nudges her head with his shoulder. "You sure you should be doing that? What memory are you seeing this time?"

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "Nothing. I think it only works if I make contact with the skin."

"Good to know, we might want to invest in getting you some gloves."

"Probably not a bad idea." She chuckles and shifts to look at him. "Are you ever going to answer my question from before, or would you like me to forget I ever saw it?" Something like fear takes over his features, and when he turns to look at her she finds herself taken aback. There was something dark in his eyes, like a memory he didn't want resurfacing. "Did you want me to take over your watch?" She suddenly blurts out in an attempt to change the subject. It works, to an extent, his features soften and he blinks as though coming out of a daze. "I'm up now anyways," she continues, "and you could probably use some sleep, I don't mind."

"You're sure?" He asks handing her back the cigarette. She finishes the last of it and lifts her head.

"Of course. The sun's going to rise in a few hours anyways and I think I want to see that."

"Then I will gladly take up your offer Anna, thank you." He makes to stand up, giving her full use of the blanket and grins. "When the sun rises a boy by the name of Mika should come up to relieve you. He's about fourteen, round face, curly blonde hair, and stupidly tall for his age." She laughs at that. "If he doesn't show up by the time the sun is fully out let me know." He starts down the ladder.

"Will do," she does a mock salute and he only smiles at her again before disappearing, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Surprisingly the boy Mika does show up and just after the sun rose. After an awkward introduction involving a lot of apologizing and heartfelt thank yous for saving them she finally makes her way down the ladder. It was still stupidly early, and though watching the sun rise was well worth offering to take watch, the rest of the crew wouldn't be up for at least an hour. Some may be early risers, but after that mess yesterday Elyanna doubted it. Just when she was about to wander back to her room movement on the main deck caught the corner of her eye. Curious, she silently makes her way over to the rail overlooking the main deck and watches Soren slip into the galley. The thought of getting some food, made by Soren no less, causes her to grin and jump over the rail. She lands on her feet and heads to the galley.

It was empty but that was of no surprise. She looks towards the back at the double doors and sees the kitchen light up. Grinning again she walks through the doors and into the kitchen to see Soren humming to himself. His back was to her, his black hair tied loosely into a ponytail, and peeling potatoes on the counter near the sink. "Morning." She laughs as he jumps up, potato dropping from his hand, and turns around.

"Anna-?" He blinks and laughs. "Morning, but how the hell did you sneak in?"

"Sneak in?" She looks behind her, "I walked in through the door."

"I didn't even sense you coming." He murmurs.

"I wasn't exactly being subtle."

"That not-!" He only sighs deeply and picks up the fallen potato, as she takes a seat. "No one sneaks up on me. No one can."

Elyanna smirks and is about to make a comment on his arrogance, but the look he was giving her sends a pang through her heart. Ever since stepping on board the ship she had thrown his senses all over the place. It must be driving him mad. "I'm sorry." She finally says, all humor falling short. "Truly. I realize now I must be driving your senses crazy."

"Yes you are, but it is not your fault." He sighs deeply and returns to peeling potatoes. "Look, as long as Dragon trusts you you're one of us."

"Only Dragon?" She laughs, getting up, grabbing a knife, and silently offering her help.

"I suppose Erik has some say." He amends handing her a couple of the washed potatoes.

"You truly don't trust me do you?"

"I'm sorry Anna-" Soren pauses, making sure her cuts were to his standards.

Before he can say anything else she smiles ruefully at him. "You don't have to apologize Soren. I told you last night I already expected distrust."

"I do though," he stops cutting and just stares down at the counter. "Anna- the messed up thing is I want to be friends with you."

"Then what-?"

"I want to be friends Anna, but I will never be able to trust you!"

She pauses her cutting, that stung and with the look on his face he knew he hit home.

"I'm sorry."

"Can I ask why?"

"Your aura scares the hell out of me and that's putting it mildly."

"My aura?"

"Yes, everyone has one and yours is far too big." She had no idea what he was talking about and it must have been clear on her face because he gives her an amused look. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Anna, an aura is like a source of power. The bigger your aura the more power you can contain." He laughs again at the look on her face and picks up a potato. "Okay let's say this potato is Dragon's aura, though-" He looks at it and switches it out with a bigger one. "Let's be real, Dragon's capacity to hold power is ridiculous." She cocks her head in question and he smirks, "you haven't seen him fight yet have you?" She shakes her head. "It's a sight to see. Anyways, this potato is Dragon's aura and while it's large it's containable. I can at least see the limit. While Hatori's and Erik's are smaller their limit is also something I can see." He tosses her the potato and reaches under the counter to bring up the full bag. "This-" He smiles thinly at her, "is the aura I'm getting from you."

She gapes at him, "that can't be right."

He gives her an almost apologetic look. "While ours are manageable I can't get a grip on yours."

"Is that-" she swallows nervously. "Is that how much power I have, or how much I can contain?"

"How much you have."

She stops hearing him after that and just stares at the large bag, her amount of power. What had she told Erik yesterday? The sky favors me; maybe it was more than just words Dragon had said that he watched her fly. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt sick. Without a word she set the potato she had been holding onto the counter and ran out of the kitchen to the deck for some fresh air.

After dispensing a good portion of her stomach into the ocean she leans against the mast, breathing heavily.

"Anna-?" She hears Soren approaching her cautiously.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs without looking up. "I didn't realize what a danger I am to all of you. I had no idea I had that much power. Hell, I didn't even know I had any powers. Though, it probably explains why I was put in that place." She's rambling now, but can't seem to stop. Soren places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch but it doesn't cause a memory to stir. Her theory about contact still seems to ring true. She looks up at him. He had let his hair down and had parted in a way that highlights his blue eyes. She was about to tell him that when he gestures for her to follow him. Without another word he simply walks back towards the galley. She blinks, but pushes herself off the mast before following.

When she enters the galley she finds Soren over at one of the corner tables. A plate with what looks like fried potatoes and eggs sits across from him. He meets her eyes and points to the seat with the food. Getting the hint she actually smirks and moves to sit.

"Eat."

So she does. It was probably one of the easiest dishes to make, seeing as she was gone for ten minutes at most, but it was easily the best thing she's had so far. The potatoes were crisp and salty with the ketchup bringing out even more of the flavor. And the eggs were cooked just right, mixing the two together created a taste she couldn't begin to describe. At her delighted groan he laughs. "I still can't believe you've never eaten anything before yesterday."

She swallows another mouth full and grins. "Maybe I just thought it was a waste of time."

"And now?"

"Now I wonder why I was so stupid."

He laughs and she realizes what this is, a peace offering. She's about to apologize again when he holds up his hand to stop her. "I...May have been a bit cruel earlier and for that I apologize." He looks at her fully then. "Your reaction earlier when I told you about your powers proved that I went too far. You're right, you woke up in that place having no idea what was going on, it's natural that you had no idea you had powers."

"But you're right to be wary." She argues, "you have no idea when or if I'll snap and hurt you all."

"No. We don't, "he amends, "but the circumstances of your making is irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift that determines who you are."

"Soren-"

"I know you can't have one without the other, but Elyanna-" He holds out his hand. "I will never trust the powers you've been given, it's far too much, but I can trust you."

A smile breaks out on her face at the words, and she reaches out to shake his hand but remembers her power and stops.

"You did this yesterday too." Soren looks at her in confusion, before pulling his hand back. "Everything alright?"

In response she growls. "I'm sorry; I found out yesterday that when I touch bare skin I see a memory of that person."

His brows shoot up, "that's annoying."

"Tell me about it." She takes another bite of food. "I've seen several memories of Hatori thanks to the way he acted at dinner last night-"She watches him visibly tense and wonders again about their relationship. It was possible he thinks she saw of memory of them. "One from that man I saved; and a couple from Erik."

"But nothing from Dragon?" He asks curiously tension gone, "you were actively clinging to him."

She just shakes her head. "It doesn't work on Dragon. I don't know whether it's that he has a barrier up or what." A word clicks, "and I was not clinging to him!"

"Fine, he was clinging to you." He waves a hand, "point is it doesn't work on Dragon?"

"No."

"Do you think he is subconsciously blocking you?"

"Does Dragon have any powers?"

Soren opens his mouth to answer when the door swings open revealing, she assumes, a half asleep cook. The man takes one look at Soren and straightens right up. "Boss!" He bows, "good morning."

"Morning," Soren sends the man a wicked grin, sending shivers down Elyanna's spine. "Well done for being on time for once. Go help prep the food, I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes sir," to Elyanna's surprise the man sends her a grateful glance and disappears into the kitchen.

She blinks and says out loud, "was that for yesterday or did I miss something?"

"He's grateful you're keeping me busy." Soren murmurs. "Otherwise I'd probably be snapping at him for something already."

"You're the one who invited me back in here!" She argues, finishing the last of her meal. "Though, I suppose he doesn't know that." Soren sure knew how to keep a strict kitchen. She wonders briefly who his co-chef was, "Anyways, you were about to tell me about Dragon?"

Soren glances at the kitchen again. "Dragon is a six power master, but doesn't have any other powers." He turns back to her. "He is the strongest out of all of us."

That didn't surprise her, not after seeing memories of both Erik and Hatori losing to him in hand to hand. "But his capacity for power is greater than your own?"

He chuckles softly, "doesn't make much sense does it?"

"No. It really doesn't. If Dragon has no natural powers, or the powers of a-" the word takes a moment to click. "Devil fruit, then how is he able to block my power?"

Soren leans back in his chair and sighs deeply. "I have two theories about that and I don't think you'll like one of them."

She folds her arms and mimics his movement. "What are they?"

"The first is that it's simply Dragon. Honestly, the guy would be able to resist God's power if given a chance."

"And the second?" She asks, knowing this would be the theory she wouldn't like.

"The second is that you, I don't know how else to explain this, imprinted on him when you first met."

"The hell does that mean?"

"In a sense you've protected him from yourself. Meaning your powers won't have any effect on him."

"How would I have done that?"

"It's just a theory." From the look on his face he seems surprised she was taking him seriously.

"It makes sense though, but how would I have done it?" Then it clicks, "the chains!"

Soren blinks in surprise, "I'm sorry the what?"

"Back when Dragon first found me I was chained to the floor."

He narrows his eyes, "Dragon didn't say anything about that."

"He never saw them," she explains waving a hand in front of her face and standing up. "But the minute he walked behind me to check, they were gone. I think...I think in that moment I used my powers to make the chains disappear and when I shook Dragon's hand-" She stares down at her hands. "When I touched him I felt something leave me. It was subtle, but it was there." She takes in a breath and can feel…something. "Shit- I imprinted on him!"

Soren begins laughing, "I think we can agree that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Elyanna groans deeply and slumps back into her seat. "I suppose not, at least now you don't have to worry about my powers harming Dragon."

"No. I suppose not."

"I've got to get this under control."

"You do."

She looks at him and frowns "are you just going to sit there and agree with me?"

"Depends on the question, or statement I suppose." He shrugs and stands up.

She rolls her eyes and a quote comes to mind, though she has no idea who she heard it from. "To help control such strong power, a strong body must come first."

"Pardon?"

"I think I'm going to take Hatori up on his offer to train me."

"Well-" Soren says chuckling, grabbing her plate and cup. "You'd be the first to willingly train with him. He'll be glad to hear it."

"Why is everyone so afraid of him?"

"They're not." He assures her and smiles, "well at least the veteran soldiers aren't. It's just; he is the strongest person on this ship. If you want to train under him you have to be prepared."

She thinks of the grinning man from last night, the built like a mountain type man, who couldn't go thirty seconds without touching his not-so-secret lover, or her, a woman for all they knew was a monster in disguise. "I'll train under him." She declares.

Soren only nods his head. "Good, maybe it'll get the others to realize that training with him won't kill them. Though, you may want to wait until after breakfast to tell him. He's not exactly the best morning person."

Elyanna stands up again and smiles warmly at him before turning towards the galley doors. "I'll keep that in mind Soren and thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

"You're welcome to have some more when it's time for breakfast." He calls after her, as she leaves the galley.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon was halfway done with his breakfast when he sees Elyanna run into the galley and knock on the kitchen doors. To his surprise Soren greets her before they disappear inside. Dragon had been looking for her a good portion of his morning and he had hoped that she had simply been sleeping in her room. Though, seeing her and Soren greeting one another as friends makes him believe otherwise. He was happy to see that she looked rested, or at least more alert than she did last night. He needed to apologize, he knew that.

She reappears at the doors a moment later with a pitcher full of water and two glasses. He opens his mouth to call her, but she faces the kitchen again. "Thank you Soren!" She smiles warmly back towards the half closed doors.

"Tell Hatori that if he breaks it the medical room isn't going to be the only place he's banned from!" He hears Soren yell back. She's laughing, but gives him a mock salute before running out of the galley.

"Well she's excited for something." Erik's voice comes up next to him.

Startled, Dragon jumps slightly. Erik raises his brows in silent question. "Sorry," he murmurs, had he been so focused on Elyanna he hadn't heard Erik approach? Erik doesn't say anything, but sits down next to him with a plate full of food and starts digging in. It's Dragon's turn to look at him in surprise. "Weren't you on watch last night? Usually you'd sleep until lunch."

"Anna took the second half of my shift." Erik says between a mouthful of eggs.

"What do you mean she took the second half of your shift?" He growls

"I feel as though it's obvious what I mean." Erik swallows his mouthful and stares Dragon down. "She took over around midnight, so I got a couple extra hours of sleep. And don't give me the whole 'I should've sent her back to her room' bit. She was bored and offered to take over."

"Does she truly not need to sleep?" He wonders outloud.

"She slept four hours before finding me." Dragon breathes a sigh of relief at that. "I think you were right, to an extent." Erik continues, "she's stuck in a human body so of course it needs to rest, but I don't think she needs it as often as we do."

That made sense, especially if she only slept for a few hours, and was running around doing favors, after keeping watch.

"You still need to apologize to her, and I'm not bending on that." Erik states, his voice going almost feral.

This Erik was why people feared him and why Dragon trusted him to watch his back. Dragon sighs deeply, leaning back in his chair. "I know Erik trust me." A thought occurs to him. "Wait, you heard us all the way from the crows nest?"

"You weren't exactly being quiet." Erik shrugs, his voice at least going back to normal. "I'm pretty sure a lot of people heard you, if anything a rumor will be starting at any point today."

"And it will have me marked as the bad guy I'm sure."

"You are the bad guy in this situation."

Dragon actually laughs. "Of course I am asshole, but you didn't need to affirm it."

"Apologies boss, I just wanted to make sure you knew it."

"God's it's been less than a day and I'm pretty sure all three of you like Elyanna more."

"I think you're both fools, but I would die for either of you."

"Dont say Shit like that this early in the morning."

"Same could be said to you." Erik bites back. "Look, don't start comparing. I know you're joking, but we genuinely like her, I'm not 100% on Soren, but I am certain he won't let anything happen to her. You need to remember that that you are the one who brought her on board."

After watching the exchange by the kitchen Dragon is certain she has Soren's trust as well. Erik was right though, the minute he took her out of that place and brought her onboard she became one of his crewmates. "I really need to apologize to her."

"Sooner rather than later."

Dragon stands up, picking up his plate. "Understood, any idea where she was running off to?"

"No, but this ship is only so big."

"Right. I'll see you later then."

"Good luck." Erik calls after him as he makes his way out of the galley.

It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time to find her, but he does. And to his surprise she's in the training room sparring with Hatori. Not wanting to disrupt them Dragon leans against the wall and watches. The pitcher of water he saw her run out of the galley with was set on a small table beside him and already half empty.

She was losing, but was holding her own. The fight was something else, Elyanna was at least a foot shorter, but she was impossibly quick as she avoids a punch. Hatori however had feigned and gives her a brutal kick to her ribs causing her to go down. She curses profusely, but laughs as if she hadn't gotten at least one rib broken.

Even Hatori is looking at her with concern. "Anna-?"

"I'm fine," she waves an unconcerned hand and accepts Hatori's help getting up.

"Anna, I heard something break when I hit you."

"And I'm telling you I'm fine." She wipes off the dust from her shirt and catches his eye. "Oh, Dragon!"

Hatori turns around and holds his hand up in greeting. "Morning boss."

"Morning;" Dragon pushes off the wall and walks over to them. Both were covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Just how long had they been at this? He looks at Elyanna who, despite what she said, was gripping her right side. He decides not to comment, she's already mad at him. "I see you decided to take Hatori's offer of training."

She grins wickedly, "better watch out."

"If that's supposed to be a threat Anna, it's an empty one." Hatori laughs, "boss here is unfairly strong."

To Dragon's surprise she only sighs and walks past him. "Yeah I know."

The words confuse him more than anything else. She had never seen him fight.

This seems to confuse Hatori as well. "I thought you've never seen the boss fight?"

"Oh, right-" she pours herself a glass of water and turns around. "I haven't told the two of you yet."

"Haven't told us what exactly?" Dragon asks cautiously.

She downs the glass quickly and looks at them almost as if she was, annoyed. Not at them, but with whatever she is about to tell them. "If I touch someone skin to skin, with the exception of Dragon, I get the privilege of seeing a random memory of that person."

"Well that explains the gloves." Hatori says without missing a beat.

Dragon just stares at her. "What do you mean with the exception of me?"

"It has no effect on you." She clarifies, filling up both glasses before walking back over and handing Hatori one. "When I touch you I don't see a memory." She downs the drink again. "Soren and I think it's because you were the first person I met after waking up. That I somehow imprinted on you, causing you alone to be unaffected by whatever powers I have."

"Great, so the rest of us get the full wrath of whatever power you have if boss pisses you off?" Hatori jokes, earning a smile from her.

"Seems like it."

He seems to realize something before finishing his drink, "wait. I messed with you a lot last night. How many memories did you see?"

"About seven, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was having fun and the memories were so brief it just kept slipping my mind."

"Can I ask what you saw?" Hatori's voice had gone cold.

Dragon instinctively held a hand over his knives. He recognized that voice and if Elyanna wasn't careful- but she seemed to realize it as well and says calmly, "I don't know whether what I saw was good or bad in your past. So before I tell you are there any memories you don't want Dragon knowing?"

Dragon already knew a lot about Hatori's past, his friend had told him himself, but if there were still things Hatori was keeping to himself it was his business. Hatori glances at Dragon and only shakes his head. "There's nothing in my past Dragon doesn't already know. He can stay if he wants."

In his past

Dragon realizes it same time Elyanna does

Hatori's relationship with Soren

Was that why Elyanna had asked about it last night?

Had she seen them?

From the hard gaze Hatori is giving her it seems they had certainly figured out the reason for the change in his demeanor.

"Very well," Elyanna shrugs, "though I can promise it wasn't much. The first one I saw, you were maybe eight, and you were arguing with a man, your father, I assume, about a set of blueprints." Hatori actually flinched at that. "I don't mean to pry, truly, but are you a shipwright?"

It's Dragon's turn to sigh. Hatori's family were famous for their ships and were set in their ways about how a ship should be made and the design. Hatori didn't agree and was thrown into basic training. His father was navy as well, but was still helped build and maintain the ships. Dragon knew that Hatori tinkers with the ship in private, but would never admit to doing it.

Which was why he was surprised when Hatori turns to her and actually admits it. "Yes, I am," she opens her mouth, but her continues. "However, I rarely do anything that marks me as a shipwright and I don't want that spread around."

"And who would I tell, Soren? I don't know anyone else on this ship, but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Anna."

"Besides," she shrugs, "if I don't you might actually try to kill me in one of these fights."

"I would never actually kill you."

"I did say try."

"Not going to argue with you there." Hatori laughs and Dragon realizes to his relief his voice was back to normal.

"There really wasn't anything else that drew me in like that one." Elyanna continues with the memories. "Two of them were more with you and your father, one was of you and Soren training in here-" they both watch Hatori visibly relax at that. "And three of them were you losing to this one-" she gestures to Dragon. "Which, by the way, I don't understand why you're all are making Hatori out to be the strongest out of all of you."

Hatori shrugs, "boss's orders."

She turns to face him, "are these orders directed just at me?"

"No!" He assures her quickly and tosses a glare in Hatori's direction. "I told you yesterday Elyanna that I only have a quarter of the people I could have on this ship. I've never shown my strength to anyone other than my friends." Hatori is nodding in confirmation. "My old man knows and a couple of superiors, but that was necessary to become vice admiral."

"So why have the status if you're going to hide your true power?"

"I'm trying to change things for the better and expose what corruption I can." Dragon states, and gestures to the door. Without a word Hatori walks over and locks it, before standing in front of it. The last thing Dragon needed was this leaking out and if he was already hiding Elyanna she may as well know. "There was an incident years ago where an island was overtaken by pirates. The government had stationed soldiers but no one was doing anything. The commander there was being paid off. Eventually an admiral sent someone else after finding out the situation hadn't changed, but after getting there the island had already been liberated."

"By a group of mercenaries no less." Hatori chimes in.

Elyanna turns to him in surprise, "the islanders had enough money to pay them?"

Dragon shakes his head. "From what I was told someone in the mercenary group had family on the island and when they found out about the takeover the group took it upon themselves to liberate the island."

"What happened to the commander who was being paid off by the pirates?"

Dragon gives her a long look. "He was demoted."

The anger that flashed in her eyes causes a sliver of fear to run down his spine. "He let those people be tortured and he was simply demoted!?"

"Isn't the world Government great?" Hatori remarks, his tone mocking.

Dragon sends him a warning look. Elyanna already looked as though she would snap. The last thing he needed was her powers to manifest here on the ship. "What happened to the commander they sent later?" She asks through clenched teeth.

"He was promoted." He said carefully, realizing her anger was being held back by a thread. "The Government decided to spin it as though one commander wasn't enough to handle it and sent the second one in to help."

"When in reality they didn't do Shit."

Dragon chuckles at that. "Yes, when in reality I didn't do Shit."

She gasps, covering her mouth. Hatori begins laughing and she scowls. "Damn you, you couldn't have said it was you during your explanation?"

"I thought it was obvious!"

"I can't read your mind!"

"No. You can just recall memories apparently."

"Not yours!"

"Anyways-" Hatori nearly yells and looks at Dragon, who sighs.

"Yes anyways, after I got to the island and gave my report I found out a few days later that I was being promoted to vice admiral. You can imagine how pissed I was after finding that out."

"You couldn't just say no?"

Hatori laughs again, but answers for Dragon. "You think they gave him a choice? Erik and I were there for that disaster. Him and Sengoku were at it for days-"

"but," Dragon interrupted. "I had no say in a decision made by the five elders."

"And you weren't just about to quit?"

"I thought about it." He admits, "but I also saw an opportunity and decided to take it."

"And what opportunity was that?" She asks, crossing her arms. She was still pissed and rightfully so, but it wasn't directed at him.

"By having the status of vice admiral I have my own ship, and with certain limitations my own freedom to do as I please."

"As in liberating slave ships, which gave us the chance to recruit Soren, and putting islands under his protection." Hatori says grinning.

"Wouldn't it be just as easy to do those things without having the government attached to your name?" She asks.

"It would be, but a nobody trying to claim an island as his own doesn't hold the same power as a soldier of the military."

"I suppose that makes sense." She amends. "So, you're basically a vice admiral in order to help people?"

"Yeah, you know like the world government is supposed to do?"

"And are using people as tools just how you do things?"

He sighs deeply. If this was going to come up it may as well be now. "No. Elyanna I'm sorry, truly." She waits. Yeah he definitely deserves that look and the confused one from Hatori only proves that he truly had no idea what this is about. "Elyanna-" He continues carefully. "What I said was not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" She asks. "Because from where I was standing it sounded like you were implying that I was, am, another tool that you can use to your advantage."

"I have a terrible habit of using people as I need them I'll admit, but that was not my intention towards you, I swear it." Hatori, to his surprise stays quiet. "Elyanna, we were talking about you going to sleep like a normal human. I don't know what part of my brain thought that calling you useless-" Dragon can actually hear Hatori suck in a breath at this. "Was a good idea, but I regretted the words the minute they came out and I truly am sorry."

It's quiet for a long while, even Hatori is gazing nervously between the two. Finally, she lets her arms hang loose by her side and sighs. "You really do suck at this."

He lets out a nervous laugh remembering the words he had told her the day before. "I told you."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too."

"You-" He shakes his head. "Have no reason to apologize."

"No." She amends and chuckles, "but if I hadn't been so pissed and wanted to prove you wrong I probably wouldn't have stolen a bottle of booze and drank the whole thing before falling asleep."

"You-!" Damn it, it had probably been one of his good bottles too. He sighs deeply, "Elyanna why are you so against sleeping?"

"I'm not! At least not anymore, look-" she rubs her arm nervously and isn't able to look at him. "Dragon, it wasn't-I was afraid…I was afraid I'd wake up back in that room and find out this was all a dream."

Oh hell did he screw up

"I think we can both agree on that." She looks at him again and smiles weakly.

Dragon blinks and glances at Hatori, who shrugs. Had he said that out loud?

Yes he had wanted her to rest, but he hadn't even thought about that damn room and the effects it would still have on her. Of course she was scared. "I'm sorry." Hell she had to drink an entire bottle of booze just to force herself to sleep. "Elyanna, I am so sorry."

She smiles warmly at him. "I know and I forgive you." She holds out her hand, "friends?"

He grins and gestures to her outstretched hand. "I thought you said you didn't need the gloves with me? Or are you afraid to shake my hand with the off chance that you do?"

She only shrugs and without a word takes the gloves off and tosses them onto the table. "I'm not afraid. I know it won't work on you."

The pure confidence in her voice has Dragon shaking her hand. A sudden feeling of warmth settles in his stomach.

"You need sleep?" Hatori finally says, looking at her in surprise and breaking the contact between them. "I figured the whole not human thing would let you skip that."

"So did I." She says and points a finger at Dragon. "But this one figured that since I'm in a human body it needs to rest. And then proceeded to basically call me a tool in his arsenal and one he didn't need to be useless."

Hatori turns on him so fast Dragon had to actually jump back in order to avoid a punch to the stomach. "And I apologize again Elyanna." He blocks a kick to his ribs and he realizes what she's doing. She wants to see him fight so she got Hatori mad at him enough to throw a punch. Fine, he can humor her with a quick mock fight. He blocks another punch, though the force pushed him back a bit, and holds his hands up in a fighting position.

Hatori grins and does the same, but before either of them can move Elyanna holds a hand up. "Wait-" Dragon watches as she takes a deep breath and looks to him questionably. "What type of climate is our next destination supposed to have?"

The question utterly throws both men off.

Hatori just says, "what?"

At the same time Dragon answers calmly, "winter."

"I figured," she brings her hand up to her mouth as if in thought.

"Why?"

"We just entered a spring climate and will be reaching an island in a few hours."

"You can tell that from down here?" Hatori asks in amazement.

Elyanna is still barely paying attention and only murmurs, "the storm should have thrown us off course yes, but not to this degree."

"No." Dragon agrees, bringing his arms down, "it shouldn't have."

Reo had been given an eternal log pose to where they needed to go so why the detour?

Elyanna looks up as though she hadn't expected him to be listening to her and asks, "who's your navigator?"

"A man named Reo." Hatori answers, relaxing his stance. Dragon wasn't going to fight him, not when he had no idea where they were actually heading. "He's about your height, wears glasses, blonde hair."

She only nods her thanks and turns to the door.

"Elyanna, what are you-?"

But she had already unlocked the door and was gone. Hatori faces Dragon and grins, "how much you want to bet Anna is about to get into her first fight on the ship?"

Dragon shuts him up with a look and quickly runs off after her to get some answers of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reo!" She calls out the second she's back out on deck. Several soldiers look at her with confusion, others with fear. She wonders briefly at how she might look at the moment, but it didn't matter. A navigator's job was to get the ship where the captain wanted to go, so why were they on this little detour? "Reo!" She calls out again. It didn't make sense. Erik had explained that they had an eternal log pose pointed to the next island, they shouldn't even be heading to this one unless Reo was trying to avoid something or do something. "Reo!" She calls out for a third time.

"Elyanna right?" She turns to find a man matching Hatori's description walking down the steps from the helm, a look of annoyance on his face. He may have matched Hatori's description, but his arms were like pillars. This man could definitely put up a good fight. "What is it?"

She crosses her arms, determined not to let him intimidate her and asks, "why are we in a spring climate when we should be nearing a winter one? Where are we going?"

A flash of panic crosses his features before he stands in front of her and says, "I don't think that's any business of yours, but if you must know I am simply following the log pose." As if to prove his point Reo holds up his wrist showing her the bracelet.

"Weren't you ordered to follow the eternal log pose?"

"I don't know who you think you are to be asking me about these things but-"

"I don't know who you think you are to be disobeying an order from your captain." She snaps back and holds out her arm. "Let me see the eternal log pose."

"And why would I do that?"

His voice breaks and she realizes he's the one intimidated. Good. "Let me see it."

"No." He backs up as if to walk away but she reaches out and grabs his wrist, and instantly regrets it. She had forgotten her gloves in the training room and was greeted with an image of Reo in his uniform talking to someone on a very small den den mushi, in what looks like the bottom of the ship.

_"Yes, yes the storm will make it easy to change direction. No. If anyone ask I'll simply say I misplaced the log pose or never received it. Yes, it'll be easy. The vice admiral won't have any idea until we actually reach the island. Besides, he's distracted by the new stow away on board. "Yes, a woman Elyanna as far as we're to believe. Pretty, but I don't trust her. Yes, yes-" _

"Elyanna!" Dragon's voice breaks through the haze and she's suddenly pulled back into reality. She was still on Dragon's ship, the warm spring sun warming the deck, with half of Dragon's crew surrounding her. Reo was staring at her as though she had gone crazy and she realizes she was still grasping his arm. She lets go quickly and turns around to see Hatori and Dragon the latter looking at her in understanding.

Without a word Elyanna clutches her arm and moves to stand beside Hatori, who hands her the gloves, as Dragon steps in her place. "I however, would also like to know why we're not on the right course."

Reo rubs the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry alright. I lost the Damn eternal log pose you gave me and figured the next best course of action would be to follow the log pose I still had."

Elyanna recalls the conversation she had just seen and doubts that, but doesn't say anything. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before setting course on your own?"

"I thought I would be able to find the eternal pose before we ended up here."

It was a halfhearted attempt at a lie and Elyanna knew Dragon didn't believe him, but to her surprise Dragon only sighs and shakes his head. "Fine, we'll stop by this island long enough for me to get another log pose to Viridia and then we'll be on our way. Understood?" He says loud enough for everyone surrounding them to hear.

There was a unanimous chorus of yes commander before everyone wandered off. Elyanna opens her mouth to protest but Erik's voice asks, "so who's turn is it?"

She whirls to find Erik and Soren standing behind them, looking almost bored. "Soren's," Dragon answers without turning around.

Elyanna follows his gaze to see Reo talking to the boy Mika, before disappearing inside. "So, do I have to ask or are you going to tell me?" She says, sliding the gloves back onto her hands.

"No." Dragon turns to look at her and the look made her pause. It was dark, angry, but a calculating one as well. This was the face of the vice admiral, the one who had the absolute loyalty of the three men beside her. "First I want to know what you saw."

She opens her mouth to tell them, but stops. She had a theory, but even if she told them and they tried confronting Reo about it they had absolutely no proof. She could tell them her suspicions, but that might put Reo on guard. No. She would have to either catch him in the act, or make him admit it. "I saw him talking to someone on a small den den mushi, but I have no idea when it was or who he was talking to."

A half-truth and one she knows Dragon sees through, but he seems to accept it. "Very well, when we get to the island I'm assigning you all roles." Elyanna finds herself straightening up and he continues, "Hatori you're with me, we need to stop by whatever base is there and grab a eternal pose."

Hatori groans at that, "why am I stuck on bodyguard duty?"

"Train Elyanna well enough and you might be relieved of that duty." Dragon retorts, sending a spark of pride to course through her. Would he really trust her to have his back? "Until then yes you're my back up."

"And you act as though you're assigned every time." Erik chimes in. "I'm on duty just as much as you."

"I assume I'm to follow Reo and watch his movements?" Soren interrupts, his hand tapping impatiently at his side.

"Yes, you are."

Soren only nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. Elyanna wonders if that's just a nervous tick of his. Clearly this hadn't been the first time this group has had to spy on someone. "Erik, you are to accompany Elyanna and get her a new wardrobe."

She blinks at that, and actually looks down at the clothes she was currently wearing. "What's wrong with what I have on now?"

They all laugh, though she didn't understand it.

"Nothing," Soren offers, seeing the look on her face. "Nothing is wrong, but you must realize Anna that the boss is nearly a foot taller and the clothes you have on are, well they definitely don't fit."

"You look like a child playing dress up." Hatori adds.

She huffs and turns to Dragon, "come on Dragon you know I don't care about that stuff. Hell, you walked in on me wearing nothing and you were more fazed than I was." She watches Dragon's face go utterly scarlet and hears the chocked laughs behind her. Though she didn't understand why, surely Dragon had told them? Or had he kept quiet for her sake?

"Anna-" she turns to see Erik glancing at Dragon with sympathy and looks at her. "Surely you want something to call your own?"

"It wouldn't be my own." She argues, "I would still be using your money. Hell, I'm already using Dragon's room, eating food Soren gives me, and am taking up Hatori's time by training."

Oh.

This is what had been nagging at her all morning.

"You don't want to be a burden." Erik murmurs and proceeds to glare at Dragon.

_"I don't need you useless to me tomorrow." _

That argument hadn't even crossed her mind, but that wasn't what this was about and she didn't want another apology. "Dragon and I already talked." She tells Erik before he can open his mouth. "We're fine. No, this is me wanting to do something useful and shopping for proper clothes feels like a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time!" Dragon snaps, "and you're not a burden." His tone calms quickly. "Elyanna, it's thanks to you that I only have one man in the infirmary instead of a dozen."

"And that the ship isn't in pieces." Hatori murmurs.

Dragon points to him, but doesn't take his eyes off of her, "that too. Listen, I gave you my room because no one wants to sleep in small quarters with a ton of men-" he holds up his hand before she can interrupt. "Myself included, but I did it during basic training and years after. We're all used to it, you are not and we don't know what other powers you have. I would rather you figure that out and practice in the privacy of a room rather than in front of a ton of people who you are uncomfortable around to begin with."

"And for the record I offered to teach you how to fight because I watched you knock the boss on his ass." Hatori grins at her, "do you know what an accomplishment that is? Even if he had been prepared for it your technique was spot on. I wanted-want to see what you can do if properly trained or-" He shrugs. "If your memories return and we find out that you can kick all of our asses."

"I'm almost afraid that's exactly what's going to happen." Soren says, "and I fed you because you were hungry and didn't know it, so until you figure out how to be human I'm going to keep doing it."

"Just let us help you, you stubborn not human woman."

She still didn't like it, a part of her knew she never would, but they would be relentless. And a new set of clothes wouldn't be the end of the world. "Okay," she finally sighs.

"Good-" Erik turns to face Dragon, "but why do I have to go with her?"

"If I have to suffer so do you."

He flips her off, but Dragon only says, " I don't want her getting lost, nor do I want someone from the navy possibly recognizing her and recapturing her."

"And I so need you for your great fashion sense." She drawls, now annoyed at both of them.

Erik blinks and subconsciously looks down at his uniform. Hatori laughs heartily and leans down to whisper something in Soren's ear, who only blushes faintly and actually kicks him. Honestly, did they think they were being subtle?

"Now of everyone is clear on their jobs I want everyone to get ready we'll be docking in-"

Dragon looks at Elyanna, who lifts a shoulder halfheartedly. "An hour, give or take?"

"An hour then." Dragon looks them each in the eye before turning and walking up the steps to the helm.

The island, Ferapont, she finds out after finding a map, was a rather small island. It had two ports on either side, both with small villages and marketplaces, but the map couldn't prepare her for the terrain. She had 'borrowed' Erik's spyglass again and was currently sitting in on of the crow's nest gazing through it at the upcoming island in front of her. She can see one of the villages just past the coastline, but the giant oak forest sweeping up the hillside was unexpected and seemed to cover the entirely of the island. She didn't understand how, but the island seemed familiar?

"Anna!" Soren's voice calls for her down on deck. She pops her head over the side and sees him looking up at her. "Boss wants you to come down we're about ready to dock."

"Coming!" She calls down, glancing once more at the approaching island before slipping the spyglass into her coat, and sliding down the mast.

"Do you know how to use a ladder?" Soren asks incredulously, as she lands nimbly beside him.

"Too slow," she waves a hand and looks around. "Where's Erik? Actually, for that matter shouldn't you being finding Reo?"

It's his turn to give her a look. "I know how to do my job Anna, he's currently down below."

"Really, because last I recall, I told all of you that he had a tiny transponder snail that he was using."

A pause then, "fuck."

Without another word Soren runs off, leaving her with a grin on her face. "What did you do?" Erik asks, amusement in his voice, as he comes up behind her.

"Just reminded him of a small detail about his job."

He only shakes his head, "you ready to go?"

"Oh you sound happy." She notes, as they finally make it to the docks. And he didn't, his face was pale and he truly looked like he was going to be sick. She wanted to ask, but knew he wouldn't tell her, so she says, "I'll try not to bore you on this little excursion."

"Oh come on, I know you don't want to do this anymore than I do."

"I-"

but her voice is drowned out by Dragon's shout of "I want us out of here in three hours!"

Elyanna only gives Erik a small smile and says simply, "Captain's orders," before making her way to the gangway.

There were too many people for her liking, but despite insisting she was fine, she stuck close to Erik. The village was cute, a bit old fashioned, but it seemed to cater to every generation. Tea shops, bookstores, booths selling their goods, and clothing stores all lined upwards towards the forest. She assumes most of the homes are along the coast. After passing a bar, and promising herself not to indulge in that particular one, Erik stops suddenly. She turns to ask but when she sees his face she pauses. The utter rage behind it startles her and when she turns to follow his gaze she realizes, with horror, she recognizes the auburn haired man he's staring at. It had been an unpleasant memory to watch, but she knew at some point the two men had fought.

"Erik-"

He grabs her wrist. "With me, now!"

And he drags her into a nearby alley and weaves through a seemingly complicated set of buildings. It hits her then, why Erik didn't want to be here, why this place sort of looked familiar to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with her this place was just, "this is your hometown." She states, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He releases her hand and his arms fall loosely to his sides as though he had given up on a fight.

"One of," he admits after a long silence. "Before Garp captured me I had been here." He laughs bitterly, "given the look on your face when you saw Asuma, I assume you recognized him?"

"I did." She answers calmly. He wasn't mad at her she had to remind herself, just at this whole stupid situation he was now in. "I saw you and him arguing," she clarifies, " and then you both were about to fight before I was kicked back into reality." He sighs deeply and leans against the wall opposite her. "Did you want to go back to the ship?" She asks. Screw orders, if this village would make Erik look defeated like this.

He looks up and gives her a mocking grin. "Nice try, but I'm still going to follow my orders until the end." He stands upright and stretches. "There are however a couple of places I would rather avoid completely."

"Understood." She wants to ask, but doesn't want to pry. Their pasts were their own it isn't their fault that with a touch she's able to invade that. She holds out her hand, an offering, and he takes it. "Anywhere in particular we should avoid on the chance that someone will recognize you?"

"No one around here but Asuma would recognize me anymore." He says, leading her down another alleyway. "There are a couple of shopkeepers who might, but the chance of that is rather low."

"Alright so we go to a clothing store and go right back to the ship."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He squeezes her hand in silent thanks as they make their way back into the streets.

Thanks for what she didn't know.

They make their way down a rather quiet street and come upon a small brick shop with what looked like dolls playing dress up in the display window. "I assume this is the place?" She asks, questioning why one of the dolls had half her body showing, it would just leave the flesh exposed in a fight.

"Yes, it's small but seeing as both of us would rather avoid a crowd I figure this would be the next best thing."

"You assumed right." She laughs, and leads him up to the door. "Ready to start this nightmare?"

"Depends on how much of a pain you're going to be."

"I haven't decided yet." She grins as they make their way inside."

She must have been in the changing room a good half an hour, but she had a decent pile of shirts towering in the corner.

"Find anything good yet?" Erik calls to her from the other side of the door. Surprisingly he didn't sound even slightly annoyed.

"Not really." She sighs in defeat, "I'm seriously debating asking you to go grab some men's clothes for me to try." She picks up a dark blue blouse that she had thought looked okay, but no matter what size she tried her chest would more or less be out. No. She didn't care much for modesty, but to fight in that would be more of a burden for her than a distraction for her opponents.

"Do you want me too?"

"I just need regular t-shirts." She moans, picking up a ridiculous orange top that would leave the entirely of her back exposed.

"Do you want me to go grab you some more shirts to try or do you want to start on pants?"

She curses profusely, forgetting she hadn't even started on that. "Pants I guess," a thought occurs to her. "No shorts though."

He doesn't question it and simply walks away. She sighs again and puts her original shirt back on before leaving the dressing room.

Curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him as he asks later, "can I ask why no shorts?"

"Can I ask about Asuma?" She retorts, with more venom than intended. She was back in the fitting room with a new pile and had just gotten into her third pair of jeans, thankfully these seem to fit right.

A chuckle then, "fair enough. You haven't tried to pry into my personal matters why should I pry into yours."

"It's not even a personal thing. I just don't want a lot of people to see it." She sighs looking at her covered leg. "I have a Damn tattoo. I'm not ashamed of it but-"

"It would definitely make people question what you are?"

"Absolutely." She admits "remind me to show it to you three later."

"Just three of us?" He notes, "who don't you want to-oh! Right Dragon has seen everything. That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" She asks, finding a pair in the same size and trying it on. "Erik the only reason I'm even doing this is because Dragon more or less ordered it." To her annoyance the pair didn't fit.

She must've let out some sort of sound as Erik asks cautiously, "how's it going?"

"I don't understand how two pairs can be the same size and one pair fits but the other doesn't." She hears him start laughing and asks, "what's so funny?"

"You're not the first woman I've heard complain about clothing. It's usually because of the brand." He explains, "each one has their own variation of size."

Sure enough she checks both pairs and they have a different brand names. "This is infuriating," she growls and tosses the pair that fit over the door. " Please just grab like six pairs of pants or jeans of that brand and size."

"This is actual torture for you isn't it?"

The pair disappears and she leans against the door. "Let's just say I understand now why Dragon gave everyone three hours. It feels like we're going to be stuck here that long." She hears him laugh again before walking away.

After what feels like hours Elyanna had a decent pile of everything she would need.

"Happy?" Erik grins as they exit the shop and Elyanna takes a moment to enjoy the sunlight in her new outfit and a pair of sunglasses that had caught her eyes.

"To be out of there yes, and don't pretend you're not." She grins, as she watches him light up a cigarette.

"Oh very, "he amends. "That was an actual nightmare."

"How much time to we have left to get back to the ship?"

"About an hour."

"I assume you want to get back to the ship as soon as possible?"

"I do." Erik takes a long drag and gestures for her to follow him. Without another word she picks up two of her bags and follows him down the street.

Elyanna had no idea how far they walked in silence, but she can nearly taste the tension in the air. She opens her mouth to say something- anything, when Erik sighs deeply and crushes the butt of his cigarette under his boot.

"Asuma was my second."

She hadn't expected that. Hell she hadn't expected Erik to tell her anything, but she stays quiet allowing herself to pause for only a moment.

"My parents dropped me off in the middle of a forest when I was eight and left me to die. A group of bandits decided I was worth their time and took me in. At fourteen I ended up on a ship, a new island, and took over the gang there." The two of them finally make it out of the shadows and onto the main road. Elyanna had to admit, as a spring breeze whips through her hair, she could get used to the nice weather. Erik pauses in his story to light up again.

She takes the moment to ask, "why are you telling me this? You don't owe me an explanation for anything."

"No. I don't, but I feel I need to give you something."

She wants to argue that he doesn't, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"Everything was going well," he continues as they make their way into the shadows again. "Our gang was known throughout the islands around here, but I think being only days from Marine headquarters was one of our downfalls."

He goes quiet for so long Elyanna asks carefully, "what happened?"

He takes a long drag, "Asuma was more power hungry than I thought. It's a long story Anna, but a shorter version is- Asuma gave my girl Kaguya to the navy, told me it was a kidnapping, so of course I went after her." He sighs deeply and looks up at the sky. "I was a fool for thinking I could save her on my own. I caught up to the ship she was on, it was Garp's ship."

At her confused look he laughed, "Dragons old man."

She gapes at him, "there's no way you could've won."

He only laughs harder. "Yes Anna I'm well aware of that now, but-" He calms himself down. "It was that fight that Garp gave me a choice. I could spend my days in impel down, the underwater prison, or I could join the navy."

"Why did he give you a choice?"

Erik only shrugs, "who knows maybe he saw something in me, or he was just feeling lazy and didn't want to go to the prison. It's hard to tell with Garp as he tends to do as he pleases."

"So a total opposite of his son?"

That earns another laugh. "You're not wrong."

"You took the job offer I take it?" She jokes

"I did. Garp even relocated Kaguya, and I proceeded to Marinefold for training." The flashback she had seen of him and Asuma had to have been years later though, but before she can ask- "I trained for two years and ended up meeting Asuma here by chance." He says, answering her unasked question. "By then I had learned from Kaguya that Asuma had given her over to the marines. Understandably I was upset and pissed when I saw him again."

"You confronted him and he laughed and said you didn't deserve to be leader." She murmurs, the scene replaying in her head.

He nods in confirmation and grins, "Ah! So you can hear what people say in the memories you see?"

She blinks, and tries to recall every memory she has seen. "I've never said I couldn't."

"You've never implied you could." She replies to that by throwing one of her bags at him. He only laughs and picks up the dropped bag. "I won that fight, but he managed to get away before we could arrest him."

"You want to go after him now?"

He pauses, as though contemplating it, but shakes his head. "Boss's orders are to leave port in less than an hour."

"You want to let a criminal run free? I thought you Marines were all about capturing-" He wasn't looking at her and she trails off. "You don't want the others finding out."

He finally looks at her, clenches his hands into fists, and sighs deeply. "Dragon knows a bit, but not enough to know who Asuma is."

"Really?"

"Anna-"

"okay." Elyanna holds her hands up in defense. "I'll drop it, let's go back to-"

_"help."_

She stops and raises a brow at Erik. After a moment he does the same and asks, "what?"

She ignores him and glances around. Just where had that come from?

"Anna?" Erik asks worriedly.

She steps back out onto the street and only sees what looks like a worn down tavern. There was a large sign hanging next to a fairly large bouncer, who looked asleep, that read 'No Marines allowed.' Elyanna wasn't sure the words were supposed to look the color of blood, but it wouldn't be surprising.

Erik had followed her but she holds her arm out to stop him from coming out of the alley. "I think I need a drink." She replies before he can ask. "If I'm not out in ten minutes come get me would you?" Without waiting for a reply, and knowing he would know exactly where she was going, Elyanna walks up to the wooden doors. A hand blocks her and she turns to see the bouncer looking at her with only one lazy eye open. "You have any reason to stop me?" She asks with far more bravado then she feels. The man is huge, built like a mountain with shaggy blonde hair falling past his dark eyes. He was wearing a white shirt ripped to the point of wearing it at all seemed pointless. She would never understand fashion.

"You a marine?" He asks, voice rough.

She scoffs internally, but swallows her pride and pushes her bottom lip out in what she hopes looks like a pout. "Are you saying I look like one of those bad guys?" Her voice sounds so childish she almost cringes, but it was too late to change now. "I heard there were some men in there looking for a good time."

"There's a man out here looking for the same." He grins, opening both eyes and giving her a not so subtle once over.

Ice crawls up her spine. She knew she should've tried taking him on first, but she swallows her nerves and smiles warmly. "Meet me after your shift?" For emphasis she rubs her hand along his bare chest and tilts her head towards the alley opposite of where Erik was probably fuming. The bouncer grins and moves his arm out of her way. She smiles again, immediately deciding to never do that again, and walks in.

The inside was about what she expected, given the outside, small and a bit run down, but there was enough room for eight round tables and the bar all of which were full. Silence fell when she walked in and all eyes fell to her but one, and it was the only figure that caught her attention. They were sitting at the bar and wearing a cloak, their back was to her, but shoulders so tense it was amazing they hadn't shrunk into themselves. Ignoring the stares and quiet murmurings Elyanna walks up to the bar and sits down next to the cloaked figure. With barely a glance she grasps the situation and nearly growls in disgust.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks walking up to her from behind the bar. He was an older man, about a head taller than herself, with black hair creased with gray strands and brown eyes. His face was kind, but given the patrons of his tavern she wasn't going to assume kindness was something to expect from him.

His voice had hitched slightly as he asked her, and when she looks at him his eyes keep darting from her to the man on the other side of the cloaked woman. She smirks, his concern for her was almost sweet and says, "just give me a bottle of your strongest." This would be annoying, and it wasn't as though alcohol affected her.

Well, at least not much.

The bartender only gapes at her, but after raising a brow he only disappears. It was quiet for a good minute as the bartender grabs her bottle, and only until he places it in front of her did someone finally speak. "What are you doing here woman?"

"That's obvious isn't it?" She wasn't sure who had spoken, but lifts the bottle for context. "I'm here for a drink," with that she lifts the bottle to her mouth and downs a good portion of the bottle. "It's a public tavern ain't it?"

"You a traveler? Most local folk know to stay clear from here."

It was the same voice and as a response she takes another swig before placing the bottle back on the counter and wiping the dregs off her chin. "What, they afraid of you slave traders?" She gestures to the cloaked figure. "I'm sure this woman will fetch a nice price." Said woman flinched as though Elyanna had slapped her. There was the sound of scraping chairs as at least six of the men stood up holding various weapons. The man on the other side of the captured woman stands up and moves to stand behind her stool. "I'm sorry was that supposed to be a secret?" She laughs, "though I doubt that's much of a secret to everyone in here."

The man behind her let's out what could've been a laugh. "You've got guts woman I'll give you that. Tell you what, as long as you promise to keep your Damn mouth shut, I'll let you leave here right now."

She finally turns to look at him and has to blink. There was no way this small, rat faced, man was this gang's leader. He was of a smaller build than she was, though slightly taller. She swallows her laugh and waves her hand, "what so you can send two of your goons after me to join this poor woman as product?" She scowls and turns back to her drink. "No thank you. I'll be leaving when I'm done with my drink." She swallows another mouthful of the burning liquid. "Oh! I'll be taking her too."

"Like hell you will." The man growls and makes the mistake of grabbing her shoulder. In one swift move Elyanna grips the lip of her bottle and swings, breaking it over his face. The man crumples to the ground and within seconds she had several pistols cocked in her direction.

"Damn," she sighs dropping the remainder of the bottle on the floor, "that was good too." The woman let's out a noise. Elyanna turns to face her and sees that she is gesturing at the unconscious man. Why she couldn't speak Elyanna didn't know, but understood what she wanted. Ignoring the still cocked pistols aimed at her Elyanna kneels down to rummage through his jacket. "You going to shoot me, or are you all just chicken shit?" She asks, standing back up with a set of keys swinging around her finger. The woman gasps and Elyanna honestly couldn't blame her.

Why was she acting so arrogant? Hell she should be scared, terrified even, but she felt...nothing. Gods, she keeps this up she's going to get both of them killed.

"If you're going to pull a pistol on someone-" she continues, her voice no longer her own. "At least have the guts to use it." To her own surprise she turns her back on the men and faces the woman. "Show me your hands." She complies and sure enough they were handcuffed. It takes a couple of tries but Elyanna finally finds the right key and the cuffs fall with a clang to the floor. Elyanna smiles warmly, before shoving the woman behind her fully intending to protect her.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." The man in front of her sneers, gesturing to his friends gathered in a circle around her. They had the two of them completely trapped.

"Unless you want a fight you can't win I suggest you shoot." They all laugh as Elyanna gets into a fighting stance.

_"I'm sorry."_

It was the voice from earlier, and again she heard it in her head. Before she can react Elyanna feels a pair of arms wrap around her middle. One moment she locks eyes with the man threatening her and the next she's staring down a dirt path surrounded by oak trees.

She has time to blink, before an unpleasant feeling churns in her stomach and she hurls its contents on the path. "What the hell was that?" She snaps, hurling up more of her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" The woman cries, her hood falling back and finally revealing her face. Elyanna was caught off guard. It was no wonder the slavers wanted her, she was gorgeous. Golden curls cascaded halfway down her back, full sensual lips, a beautiful round face, and eyes the color of sapphires. She had been so busy staring she missed whatever it was the woman had said. She shakes her head, "I'm sorry what?"

"I-"

gods even her voice is beautiful.

"Was saying I forgot what it's like to teleport for the first time. I'm so sorry."

Elyanna makes to speak, but ends up dry heaving.

"My name is Mila." She continues.

"How are we here, what did you do?" Elyanna asks as quickly as possible before she gets sick again.

"I ate the Tele-Tele fruit." She explains, "I'm able to teleport up to 10 miles, but I have to have been to wherever I'm teleporting."

Elyanna's stomach finally seems to have settled and a realization hits her, "we have to go back."

"What?! No." She exclaims, backing up into a tree, as if trying to get away. "They were ready to kill you!"

"If they wanted to kill us they should've done it the minute they pulled out their pistols."

"Why were you provoking them?"

Elyanna honestly had no idea, but said, "I wanted to see if they would do it." She shrugs, "but as expected they didn't want to harm the 'product.'"

"And you want to go back?"

"Listen, I know you're scared, but I have a friend waiting for me outside the tavern." Elyanna says and slowly walks over to where Mila is standing with her hands clenched close to her chest. "He's a marine that's why he couldn't come in with me. Please, Mila was it? I need to get back to him before he causes more problems for us." She's close enough to touch her. "You got us out of there now let me promise to protect you." She holds her hands out palms up. "My friends and I will get you home, and if they say no-"she smirks, "let's go together. My name is Elyanna Swann, and it's very nice to escape with you Mila."

Mila is quiet for a long moment but finally lays her hands in Elyanna's and smiles.

Like the first time Elyanna wasn't expecting it, and just like the first time, when they got to their destination Elyanna hurled.

Never again.

She was never doing that again.

When she finds the strength to stand up straight her blood turns to ice. She was staring at the appalled face of a familiar bouncer. Mila had teleported them right back in front of the tavern and she had just hurled all over his shoes. Elyanna wasn't sure whether to be proud or embarrassed.

Without a word Elyanna grabs Mila's wrist and they turn to run. It doesn't take long for the tavern's door to open and several angry slavers run after them. Elyanna can't help the grin that appears on her face, she was actually having fun. No. She didn't want this woman in danger, but she would get Mila safely to Dragon's ship no matter what.

They pass the alleyway and she catches Erik's eye. She can't tell whether he looks annoyed or elated. Was he just as bored as she was? She opens her mouth to tell him they were heading back to the ship, but he lifts a finger to his mouth and shakes his head. Understanding that he already knew she only nods and runs past. Her unfamiliarity of the town however turns into her downfall as they turn a corner and hit a dead end. She curses and realizes it's too late to go back as footsteps approach from behind them. Elyanna shoves Mila behind her protectively and faces the men staring at her. She glances around, looking for some sort of opening, but finding none. She does however see Erik on a nearby rooftop. Wondering how the hell he had gotten up there so quickly and knowing he would back her up if needed she contemplates her options.

She's about to ask Mila if she could get them to the docks, but a familiar voice drawls, "where do you think you're going with my merchandise?"

She actually let's out a low growl as Asuma makes his way to the front. Of course Erik's old partner was the ringleader of this. "Where do you think asshole? As far away from you as possible."

Screw it. She has been itching for a fight since the tavern.

"Can you get yourself to the docks?" She asks Mila quietly.

Mila looks at her with panic. "Yes, but I can take you too."

Elyanna shakes her head and gestures to the rooftops. "Do you remember when I said I had a friend waiting for me?" Mila follows her gaze and must have caught Erik's eye from her gasp. "I don't want him to see me disappear and not know where I went." She continues and a little louder adds, "I want you to get to the docks and look for a ship with a dragon's figurehead. When you find it, ask for Monkey D. Dragon-" the name had the desired effect. Several of the slavers visibly flinch, Asuma included. Good, at least now she knew Dragon's name carried some weight. "If Dragon isn't there ask for Soren or Hatori."

"And if none of them are there?" Mila asks, her voice shaky.

"Just tell whoever you see that Anna needs backup." She prayed that the first person Mila met wouldn't be Reo.

"But-"

"I'll meet you back by the ship Mila I promise."

Mila takes another glance at the now wary slavers and squeezes Elyanna's arm once in assurance, before disappearing. Elyanna just turns and grins wickedly at them, "well-" she asks. "What are you going to do?"

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" Asuma asks, crossing his arms.

"The thing about that is I just don't care." She gets into a fighting stance. "Selling people is wrong, it's as simple as that."

"And what are you planning to do against all of us?" For emphasis, he snaps his fingers and all of them pull out some sort of weapon. Yet none of them seemed to have a pistol, curious.

"Not much." She admits scanning the various weapons, her eyes focus on a black haired man with his two front teeth missing, carrying a rather large hand axe, and moves up to glance up at Erik whose expression she couldn't read. Gods she was in for a lecture when they got back. "All I need to do is get past all of you."

"And back to the safety of, who was it again?" She doesn't dignify that with a response and he laughs. "Vice-admiral Dragon right? Well whatever-" He shrugs, "you'll go for a nice price as well." To his group he says, "grab her and let's go."

The man with the axe comes at her first. She easily side steps him, narrowly dodging a slice from the blade, and jabs her elbow into his ribs, causing him to stumble and his axe to fall. He comes after her again, fist raised and she swings her leg, kicking him back towards the group. He lands disgracefully on the pavement and is knocked out. "I think you'll find-" she drawls, and grins at the look of disbelief on Asuma's face. "I can handle myself just fine." Someone calls her a bitch and she flips them off. Two of them come after her this time and she manages to dodge one, but the other lands a decent blow to her stomach with a club. Recovering rather quickly, and feeling a surge of something she can't place, Elyanna returns the blow with a punch. Her aim must have been more precise because the trader went down. The one that she had dodged wraps his arms around her middle, effectively trapping her arms. She hooks a leg around his own successfully, causing him to lose his balance. Both of them fall backwards and he grunts releasing his grip, as she falls on top of him. She kicks him off to the side for good measure as she gets up and looks at Asuma again. There were only six of his goons left and he looked pissed. She sends him a mocking smile and the remaining six charge at her. She backtracks and uses the wall behind her to jump, kicking the wall, and flipping over them. She lands gracefully and is amused at the couple of them who slam into the wall. One of them is faster than she expects and turns around with a knife in hand. Elyanna avoids the first slash, but another one of them appears to her left. She ducks, avoiding him and sweeping her leg to knock him on his ass, but her shoulder gets stabbed by the one still carrying the knife. White hot pain courses through her and she glares at him. He honestly looks more surprised at getting her than anything else. Tossing the knife she grips her hand down tightly to her now bleeding shoulder, and kicks him into one of his friends. Another one appears behind her and tackles her to the ground. Another beat of pain hits her as she falls on her bad shoulder and it takes all her willpower to stay conscious. A tether deep within her snaps and her body is suddenly enveloped in lightning. Terrified, she gets back up on her feet and attempts to be rid of the sparks now emitting from her in waves. Brushing her arm the sparks leap off her, electrocuting the other man going for her.

She catches Asuma's eye and he grins. "Now I get it. Someone get a pair of handcuffs on her."

She didn't like the sound of that, but before she can react they had her surrounded. She was prepared to fight, but her shoulder throbs again. She curses, just how deep was the cut? Had it been poisoned? If she got out of this alive Dragon or Erik were going to kill her. Her movements were getting sluggish and it took no time at all for them to grab her and stick a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. They were similar she realizes to the ones Mila had worn. Were these the reason Mila hadn't talked while in the tavern?

No. Mila should've easily been able to teleport herself out of that situation.

Devil fruits!

The handcuffs prevented users of devil fruits to use their powers. She can't help the laugh that bursts out of her.

Oh this was going to be fun!

From the nervous glances the men around her gave to one another she really had to put on a show. What had caused the lightning the first time? Cringing a bit at the memory she sighs deeply and braces herself, before turning her head and biting down hard on her injured shoulder. It hurt like hell, but she feels the same burst of power as before. Letting out a pained scream the lightning explodes out of her, destroying the handcuffs, and electrifying the men around her. After a moment she slowly and shakily gets back to her feet and Asuma is nowhere to be seen. A spark of power is still wrapped around her hand.

"Anna-?" Erik's voice startles her and she ends up shooting the spark at one of the already unconscious men.

She curses, that may have actually killed him. She turns to find Erik staring at her. "Asuma?"

"Ran off as soon as you displayed your little lightning show." He raises a brow. "You want to explain that to me?"

"I would if I could." She replies, picking up the ruined handcuffs and feeling a sudden burst of pain. "Can you explain these to me? Mila was wearing them back in the tavern."

"Is that the woman's name?" When he doesn't get an answer he sighs and takes the handcuffs from her. "Sea prism cuffs. They render the one cuffed unable to use their devil fruit."

Elyanna had guessed as much, but was glad for the confirmation.

"So-" He continues, glancing around at the unconscious men. "Your powers aren't from a devil fruit." He says this more as a statement and reaches into one of her shopping bags that he was still holding .

"I told you that."

"You did. Mila a slave?" He hands her a shirt, still not looking at her.

She looks down at herself and realizes her shirt is ripped down to the bare minimum. Cursing in annoyance and surprised by Erik's decency she rips off her ruined shirt and slowly throws the new one over. Gods, why did her body hurt so much? "They were going to sell her." She admits and stares at her bloodied hands. What the hell had she just been able to do?

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She admits, tearing her eyes away and up to his concerned face. "I don't-"

"Elyanna! Erik, there the two of you are!" Dragon's voice calls out. She peers behind Erik to see Dragon running towards them and sheathing two killer looking blades. He reaches them, assesses the situation and turns to Erik. "What the hell happened?"

Erik looks around like it was obvious and gestures to Elyanna, "Anna just took out at least nine slavers on her own."

"And where were you?"

"A safe distance away."

Dragon glares at him.

"I asked him to stay out of the fight." Elyanna says, with more venom then necessary. "I wanted to see if I could do it." Dragon opens his mouth as if to argue, but she continues, "if I'm going to be a part of this group I need to be able to take care of myself."

"Well-" Dragon takes another glance around at the bodies. "I think you just proved that. What happened?"

Erik shakes his head. "I'm still waiting for an explanation too."

"Is Mila okay?" She asks Dragon, who shrugs.

"As far as I know."

"As far as you-!"

"When I left-" He clarifies quickly, "Soren had invited her to the galley for a snack and Hatori was more or less guarding the ship."

Elyanna lets out a sigh of relief at that. Mila was safe, now she just had to deal with the outcome. "I heard her cry for help," she says and turns to Erik sharply, "don't ask me how; I don't know! I found her in a tavern owned by slavers, or bandits I'm not sure which. She was handcuffed, I knocked the guy out who had the key, and we-" she pauses, unsure if Mila wanted her powers revealed, "escaped."

"You ran out of there as though it was about to blow up." Erik laughs and she recalls racing past him in a hurry.

"Nine," she feels the need to remind him, "and they were all blocking the exit. So yes the fact we got out of there at all was surprising."

Dragon looks around the alley again, "and you ended up here?"

"I took a wrong turn." She admits, her cheeks growing warm. "I was trying to go back to the ship. Mila managed to slip past them and I told her to go to the ship. I knew one of you would keep her safe. After that I beat these guys and then you showed up."

"What do you want to do?" Erik asks after a moment.

Dragon pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply; "I ordered the two of you to go shopping for clothes."

"Which we did," she gestures to Erik who holds up the three bags as proof. "I just got a little sidetracked."

"A little-?"

"Do we want to take them as prisoners and drop them off at headquarters?" Erik interrupts, before they got off track again.

"No." Dragon looks around again. "I'll call headquarters and have then pick these guys up. We'll drop them off at the local station until then."

"This place doesn't have a base I take it?" Erik asks.

"No." Dragon sighs again, moving over to one of the bodies and throwing him effortlessly over a shoulder. Erik moves to do the same. "This, reminds me, I need to ask them to bring an eternal log pose."

"Wait, are we stuck here?" Erik asks, nearly dropping a body.

Elyanna hears the worry in his voice and she can tell Dragon does too. "Until Reo admits he's lying about the log pose yes." Dragon admits, casting Erik a look of concern. "I won't navigate this sea blind."

"We can't just force him to admit he's hiding something!?" Elyanna snaps and enjoys the look of surprise on both of their faces as she picks up two of the men.

Erik, to her surprise, turns to Dragon and murmurs; "I could always-"

"No!" Dragon cuts him off. "I promised you a long time ago that I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"But-"

"end of discussion."

With that Dragon turns to make his way out of the alley. Elyanna gives Erik a questioning look, but he only shakes his head and follows Dragon.

The three of them were walking back to the docks, after dropping the slavers off, in awkward silence. Or at least in Dragon and Erik's case. She groans inwardly at the memory. Erik hadn't wanted to be recognized so when they walked in to drop them off Erik had walked in, dropped the men he had been carrying onto the floor, and with no explanation, walked out. She had expected Dragon to ask, with the way he had glared after Erik, but he hadn't yet. Maybe Dragon really didn't care, but the tension in the air was suffocating. She opens her mouth to discuss the Damn weather if she had too when the ship comes into view.

A familiar blonde haired woman is facing them from the deck. Elyanna lifts up her hand to wave when Mila disappears, and arms are thrown around Elyanna's neck. "Thank the gods," Mila sobs into her shoulder. "I thought-"

"I told you I'd be fine." Elyanna smiles warmly, wrapping her arms around Mila. She glances up and laughs at the look of disbelief on Dragon's face.

"Thank you. Thank you Elyanna. I'm so glad you're okay and-" she cries again.

"Mila I'm fine. Why don't we go to my room and you can tell me what happened?" She finally frees herself from Mila's grip. Tears were still streaming down her face. Elyanna had the sudden urge to wipe away the tears, but resists and turns to face Dragon. "With permission of course."

Dragon is already walking back to the ship and only replies, "do as you will Elyanna, you will anyways."

She can't tell if that was a jab or not, but ignores it and turns to Mila who is fidgeting. "What's wrong?"

"I-" she pauses, not able to look Elyanna in the eyes. "I twisted my ankle on the way here. I can't really walk and the doctor recommends I stay off it."

That explained why she had teleported straight into Elyanna's arms. "You can always teleport back-" at that Mila plays with her hands, realizes she's fidgeting and stuffs them into her pockets. Elyanna understands a moment later. Mila didn't want to go back to the ship by herself, not after showing everybody her power. She sighs deeply and turns around, "hop on."

Mila blinks once in confusion. "I don't-"

"Mila I told you I wouldn't teleport again, but I can carry you to the ship on my back."

"I-thank you."

It takes a moment, but after a little adjusting Mila is securely on Elyanna's back. "Ready?"

Mila wraps her arms around her neck, "yeah."

And they follow Dragon and Erik down to the docks.


	9. Chapter 9

As they make their way onto the ship Elyanna immediately takes the woman, Mila to her, well his, quarters. "You want to explain to me what actually happened?" Dragon asks, turning to face Erik.

"No." Erik actually laughs, "first I want to know why you were the one to come running to help. You are never the first in the line of fire."

Dragon opens his mouth to protest, but finds he doesn't have an answer. Hell when he saw Mila running towards the ship he had thought she was the one who needed help. Mila had gotten to the ship in a panic and Dragon had been ready to send Hatori to help her when Elyanna's name came out of her mouth. He hadn't even thought of sending someone else, he simply grabbed his swords, asked Mila where to go, and ran off. It took asking three people where the tavern was to even find it, and when he did only seeing Erik up on a rooftop enabled him to find them. "I-asked you first." He says lamely and Erik only raises a brow.

His second knew he didn't have an answer, but thankfully decided not to comment on Dragon's childish response. "Look," Erik does finally say. "We went shopping-" He holds up his hands which still held the bags.

Soren and Hatori choose that moment to wander over and each grab a bag before glancing inside at the contents. Hatori whistles and pulls out what looks like a Burgundy swimsuit. "This is pretty."

"This all looks very-" Soren clicks his tongue in thought, as he shuffles through the bag. "Very Anna."

Dragon didn't know what that meant, but grabs the swimsuit and bag out of Hatori's hands. "Erik I'm still waiting on an explanation."

"And I wish I had a better one for you." Erik sighs, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. "Look, as I said we went shopping and we were heading back when-" He takes a long drag. "We were talking and she was about to say something when she just suddenly stopped. She looked around as though someone had called her and ran off. By the time I caught up to her she handed me her bag and said she needed a drink. I finally saw where she was going and went to protest when she told me to give her ten minutes, after that-" He shrugs. "I have no idea what happened inside, but after nearly ten minutes she ran out of there, with Mila, and booked it past me. I tried to follow her and lost track-" He was lying, but Dragon wasn't sure about what. "I ended up on the rooftops and saw her turn down a dead end. They got surrounded pretty quickly and the next thing I knew Mila disappeared, Anna caught my eye, shook her head, and proceeded to- well you saw it."

"I got there at the end." Dragon argues, "I showed up and there were nine slavers down."

Hatori starts laughing, "are you kidding? Oh, I love it!"

Erik finishes his smoke and steps on the butt. "This is quite the woman you've brought onto our ship Dragon."

"Quite a troublemaker," Soren agrees, grinning.

Dragon sighs deeply, "yeah I'm aware thanks."

"And now we have two very interesting women on the ship." Hatori grins.

"And one of them-" Elyanna's voice comes up behind him, causing him to jump. How had he not heard her approach? "Is wondering why you have my bags?" Soren walks over and hands her the bag he's holding. She thanks him and turns to face Dragon, an eyebrow raised. He wordlessly hands her the bag. "Mila wants to talk to you, well all of us, but mostly Dragon." She says, turning away and gesturing for them to follow.

They all cram into Elyanna's room where they find Mila on the bed. Elyanna moves over to the dresser and sets the bags on top. Dragon notes that she's favoring one shoulder. Hell she had carried the bags in her left hand.

He catches Erik glancing at her with a knowing look and is about to ask when Mila speaks up, "Dragon right? The vice admiral?"

He turns to her and groans inwardly, shit was he in trouble. Mila really was a beautiful woman. Between bringing Elyanna onto the ship and now Mila his crew was either going to love or hate him. "Yes," he says smiling warmly at her. "My name is Vice-admiral Monkey D. Dragon. It's nice to meet you Mila."

"Likewise Dragon and I thank you for helping me. Though-" she notes, "I think most of my thanks should go to Anna."

"Mila what happened? Before I met you I mean." Elyanna asks, her voice soft and sits down at the edge of the bed.

"There's really not much to tell." She sighs. "My wife and I have a restaurant up in the hills of our home island. Our son got sick one night and I went into the village to grab some medicine. The next thing I knew I was gagged and thrown over someone's shoulders."

"How did you end up here though?" Elyanna asks in confusion.

"This is probably their meet up." Hatori sighs deeply, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "There are probably six or seven groups that go out to nearby islands and collect 'merchandise.' They then come back here, compare, and all go together to wherever they sell slaves." The glare Elyanna gives Hatori sends shivers down Dragon's spine.

"Look," Soren laughs, as Hatori holds his hands up. His posture was defensive and Dragon wonders briefly if a part of Hatori is scared of her. "He isn't saying he agrees with what's going on, he's just explaining-"

"I know!" Elyanna snaps. "I know, I'm sorry, but the fact people profit off of this disgusting-" Mila pushes herself up more and pulls her into a hug.

"We know Anna." Dragon says, "that's why we are trying to do something about it."

"And we won the battle today, or rather you did."

"Yeah but I let the leader get away."

"That was hardly your fault." Erik argues, "he bolted the minute you put on your little show."

"And why didn't you go after him?" Dragon asks, facing Erik, who was doing a great job at not looking at him when he says,

"my priority was Anna." He wasn't lying, but there was still something else going on.

"And unfortunately our priority now is still capturing the Club pirates." Soren says, as always the voice of reason.

Elyanna stands up at that, "I'm getting Mila home."

"And she's welcome to stay until we have time to get her home, but right now-"

"I don't think my home island is far from here." Mila says a bit weakly, "and I have something I think might help." To Dragon's utter surprise, Mila reaches up and pulls something out of her cleavage.

She hands it to Elyanna, who stares at it in confusion and holds it up. "What the hell is this thing?"

Soren gasps, "it's an eternal log pose!"

"Wait, seriously?" Elyanna blinks, handing it over to Soren. "So that's what those look like."

Mila laughs, "I always keep that with me just in case. It's the log pose to my home island Viridia."

"Viridia-!" Elyanna turns to face him. "Wasn't that our destination to begin with?"

"It is." Dragon says, his voice a bit weak. Of course the woman Elyanna found could actually help them. He catches the look of relief on Erik's face and the smile he receives from Elyanna. That would have to be a conversation for later. He faces Soren, "get that to Reo we're leaving."

Soren hesitates and shifts uncomfortably, "are we sure that's such a good idea?"

Dragon sighs, "is this about Elyanna's suspicions?"

"Which I still believe are valid!" Elyanna pipes up.

"And I'm not denying your suspicions, but Soren found nothing on Reo to prove he's a possible traitor."

"I never accused him of being a traitor!" She argues, "I just think there's a reason he doesn't want you going to Viridia."

Dragon stares her down for a good minute, but she doesn't back down. Damn this woman. "My order still stands, get the log pose to Reo." Her eyes flash in annoyance but he continues, "and tell him if he loses this one or takes us off course he should be prepared to be discharged."

"Yes sir!" Soren salutes, giving Elyanna an almost apologetic grimace and walking out of the room. Hatori doesn't say anything, but follows him out.

"I know you don't like it-" He tells her quickly, but she holds up a hand.

"You're the captain, whatever your decision is yours to make."

She didn't sound mad. Hell she didn't even sound annoyed, as if- "do you truly have that much respect for me already?"

She nods once and with no sense of hesitation. "You are the captain and the punishment if he fails is fair." She says, "but with permission I'd still like to keep an eye on him. If only to ease my own doubt."

"Permission granted, and-thank you."

He finally faces Mila, "and thank you as well. Elyanna is right, our destination to begin with was Viridia. With your log pose we're killing two birds with one stone."

Mila smiles at him, but Elyanna looks at him in confusion. "Do we have to kill birds to get to Viridia?"

Erik bursts out laughing and Dragon can't help but follow. "Have you never heard that expression before?" The blank look he receives gives him his answer. "I'm only saying that with her log pose we can get to our destination and get her home."

"Then why not just say that?"

"Again, it's just an expression."

"Humans, "she scowls, lifting a hand to her shoulder.

Dragon was worried Mila had heard her, but she seemed to be distracted by something else. He turns to Erik, but he was staring at Elyanna rather intently. Dragon is about to ask when Erik says, "have you gotten that looked at yet?"

"Gotten what looked at?"

"Your shoulder?" She just looks at him and he says, more forcibly, "you got stabbed in the shoulder with a knife."

Mila and Dragon both yell, "what!"

At the same time Elyanna says, "I did?"

Erik gives her an incredulous look. "How do you not remember?"

Dragon goes for Elyanna and grabs her hand. "We're going to the infirmary now!"

"Why? I'm fine."

"Take off your shirt." Erik snaps, surprising Dragon.

Elyanna gives him a questioning look, but does as he asks, albeit slowly. He lets go of her and steps back and they all collectively gasp as her shoulder is revealed. "Okay," Elyanna laughs nervously. "So I definitely got stabbed, but I'm fine."

She was not fine.

The wound on her was larger than he expected. It extended far from her neck, as if Elyanna had moved with the knife in her extending the wound, and it was beginning to swell up.

"That-" Erik grimaced, "Shit Anna that looks infected."

"Does it?"

"How are you not feeling pain!" Mila panics.

"I don't even remember being stabbed." She argues.

"We're going to the infirmary." He repeats, taking her arm again.

She scowls and breaks out of his grip, "I'm fine!"

"You are not fine!" Erik snaps, "you need to get that looked at."

"I-"

Mila reaches out and takes Elyanna's arm. To Dragon's surprise she flinches, "Elyanna-" Mila growls, her voice cold. "You're going to the infirmary whether Dragon takes you or I have to teleport you."

Elyanna almost looks sick, as she turns to Dragon and says, defeated, "I'll go with you." Dragon looks at Mila who only smirks. Not a fan of teleporting then. Though, he didn't exactly enjoy it either. Without another word Elyanna throws her shirt back on and they leave the cabin.

It was a couple of hours before Dragon was allowed into the infirmary and by then they had left port and were heading to Viridia. Well, he hoped. He walks in to find Elyanna surprisingly asleep and their doctor, gods he wishes he remembers the man's name, washing his hands over by the sink. "How is she?" He asks, as a greeting and shuts the door.

"Healing," he responds and turns to face him. He didn't look pleased, "just what the hell have you brought onto the ship Admiral?"

That was fair, a doctor would certainly be able to tell something was off.

"Look-" He curses inwardly again at not knowing his damn name. "Elyanna asked me to get her out of a bad situation and I did knowing full well that she's not-"

"completely human?"

Dragon sighs deeply, "any idea?"

"She's human," he shrugs, "or at least a part of her is." He moves over to a side table that had several rags of what Dragon realizes are full of Elyanna's blood. Knowing what he's about to do and remembering he had just washed his hands Dragon apologizes, but their doctor just waves him off. "I think it's best if you see this.

Without another word he picks up the blood soaked rag, clenches it, causing the blood to spread on his hand, and drops it back on the table. With a snap of his fingers the blood on his hand begins to glow. A moment later what looks like a mist figurine of a woman appears in the palm of his hand. The name Elyanna D. Swann is shown above the figures head. "You want to try explaining that?" He asks and gestures to beside the figure where her information is. Dragon follows his gesture and isn't really surprised to see,

_**origin:**__ unknown_

_**Sex:**__ unknown_

_**age:**__ unknown_

_**Status:**__ 65 percent, but healing_

_Knife wound penetrated subscapularis in right shoulder_

_Infected, but healing by unknown origin_

_Poison in bloodstream, but healing_

_Two broken ribs, but healing_

"What am I looking at Vice admiral?" The doctor asks again. "Because I have never seen something like this. You came in here with her shoulder like that and I thought this was going to be a good challenge." He points to the figure, "and then I do my analysis and it turns out I don't have to do anything because her body is healing itself. It took me giving her a sleeping draught to get her to sleep and even before that she's convinced she never got stabbed."

Dragon makes a point of looking at the bloody rags full of her blood.

"It may be healing on its own, but it still needed to be cleaned."

Fair point

"I don't have an answer for you." Dragon admits, "and I trust you to keep quiet when I say Elyanna doesn't have any memories before a few days ago, but she is convinced that she isn't human." He looks at her unconscious form, "and I'm beginning to believe her."

"Well, she has me convinced." Their doctor says, going over to the sink to wash his hands again. The second water got onto his blood soaked hands, the image dissipates. "There's no logical explanation for her body healing itself, at least nothing I can think of. I do however have a theory on the whole not remembering getting hurt."

"And what's that?" Dragon asks, stepping closer to Elyanna's bed. She looked, hell she almost looked peaceful.

"When you are all in the middle of a battle the adrenaline can be both a boon and a hindrance. When I was talking to her she explained that she thinks it happened when all nine of the slavers surrounded her. I'm not going to ask how she managed to take them down, I've seen her muscle strength." He laughs at that, "it's on par with Hatori's."

That surprises him, but he didn't let it show as he asks, "so you're saying that her adrenaline caused her to forget?"

"I'm saying-" He laughs, "that you need to keep an eye on her during battles. When she gets injured, the slightest distraction will cause her to forget about the wound. When she is hurt, even if she is able to heal herself, she needs to be treated. I knew about the shoulder, but the ribs-" He pauses and looks at her. "That happened even before we docked and she left the ship with Erik."

Her practice match with Hatori flashes back to Dragon's mind.

"But I'm not going to ask, not with her healing capabilities." He sighs and says, "just watch her, she's reckless and not afraid of getting hurt."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that."

The doctor smiles, "and don't worry I won't say anything."

The door closes behind him with a small click and Elyanna opens her eyes. "The hell just happened?" She asks groggily, making an attempt to sit up.

He watches her face crunch up in pain and he holds her back down. "You have two broken ribs, that knife wound you received was poisoned, and it turns out you are definitely not human."

She lets out a laugh and from the pain on her face she immediately regrets it. "Finally believe me huh?"

He ignores that and continues. "You seem to be healing on your own, but I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow."

She lays her head back and groans, "captain's orders?" He only nods his head. It was odd, but he knew she would do as he says. "Can I at least go back to my quarters? I want to keep an eye on Mila and the bed is big enough for the both of us."

He wasn't going to argue that, not with her agreeing to actually rest. "I'll allow it, yes."

"Thank you." She makes to get up again, but hisses through her teeth.

She must really be in pain. "Do you want some help?" He offers without hesitation. "I mean, I can carry you if you'd like."

She blinks, "really?"

"Or I could just bring Mila in here and she can teleport you."

She actually cringes. "God's no, never again."

"Am I allowed to ask?"

Her face turns into one of contemplation and he wonders if she's going to tell him when she finally sighs and says, "I don't know what Erik told you, but it definitely wasn't all of it."

"Well, yeah I figured that." Dragon almost laughs, "He wasn't inside the tavern with you."

She goes quiet again and he wonders if he's said the wrong thing, but instead of insisting he simply turns around and puts his arms behind him in order for her to climb on his back. "The fighting began inside," She finally says, as they make their way out of the infirmary and into the early evening night. "I had walked in and saw Mila in that brown cloak and I knew immediately what was going on. I was pissed, so pissed that I ordered the strongest drink they had and proceeded to threaten to take Mila myself. After some more arguing I ended up bashing one of the guy's heads with the bottle I was drinking from."

Dragon had to stop at that, of all the stupid, "Elyanna-!"

"You talk as if you wouldn't have done the same damn thing."

He probably would have.

"Anyways," She continues, "we were quickly surrounded and with several pistols aimed right for us. For some reason Mila couldn't talk, but she had gestured to the asshole on the ground and I figured he was holding the key to her handcuffs so I dug through his pockets and grabbed them-"

"I assume all while the others had pistols aimed at you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like they were going to shoot!" She argues. "They were all cowards and they wouldn't dare harm the 'merchandise' they were planning on selling."

"Elyanna!"

"They had her handcuffed, she couldn't speak, and she was going to be sold off somewhere the gods probably couldn't even find her." She snaps, "so yes I was a little pissed off. I almost wish I had killed the lot of them."

She had a right to her anger he knew that. Hell, he didn't want to imagine what would've happened to her had he left her in that tower, but-

She sighs, "I don't know if I actually mean that, or if I'm pissed over something else. All I know is that selling people is wrong and I won't let it happen right in front of me."

"Seems like a solid policy."

"For what it's worth Dragon, I am sorry."

"For what?" He actually laughs, "Elyanna I'm not mad. You two scared the hell out of me, but it was for a good reason. I can't argue with saving a woman's life."

"Especially when said woman has a way to the next island?"

"That too."

"Dragon-" her voice grows quiet and she tightens her grip around his chest. "Those slave traders-" She pauses as if trying to find the right words. "They aren't even who we're after and yet we ran into trouble-"

"You. You ran into trouble."

She concedes with a wave of her hand, but continues. "Is this your life Dragon? You have your orders to do one thing, but along the way you ignore all the other monstrosities going on around you?"

"I'm not ignoring anything!"

"Maybe not this time Dragon, but how many times have you passed an island like Ferapont because of the need to follow orders?"

"I wasn't exactly following orders when I broke you out."

She scoffs, "I was forgotten by the bastards who stuck me in there in the first place. There were no set of rules when it came to me. "He couldn't argue that point and she continues, "and you're avoiding the question."

"Elyanna-" his anger was rising, but he let out a long breath trying to get his thoughts together and says calmly. "My crew and I try to do as much as we can, you know that."

"But with Mila-"

"Even if Mila's hometown wasn't Viridia we would've dealt with our business with Drake and got her home safely."

"When? After Sengoku gives you another assignment?"

The ship rocks and he drops her. It had been an accident, but the glare she gives him sends ice down his spine. Her eyes soften a moment later, from pain or a realization he didn't know. He holds out his hand to help her back up, an apology on his lips, when she says,

"Why are you in such a hurry to complete this assignment?" She accepts his offer of help and climbs onto his back again.

"Elyanna, we've been stalling." Dragon admits. "We've been after Drake and his crew for nearly five months. The only reason we were even in Marinefold when we found you was because Sengoku called us back and more or less threatened to be banned from docking at any base. And in a more recent letter, he will send us escorts. I think we can both agree the last thing we need are more people from the navy seeing you."

"He can do that?" A hint of panic in her voice.

"He can, which is why we need to find him as soon as possible and get Sengoku off of our ass." He stops them just before entering the hallway to his quarters. The sun was just hitting the water and while the glare off the water was blinding, it was beautiful. "Elyanna-" He says carefully, "I promise you even if Sengoku wasn't on our asses about catching Drake and his team we would get Mila safety home to her wife and son."

She wraps her arms more tightly around him. "I believe you." She murmurs, "and I apologize. I didn't know you were under pressure from your superior."

"It's been a hell of a couple of days. It's alright, but I promise we'll get Mila home."

"Thank you."

He pushes the away from the railing. "Now come on, I need to get you to bed."

"Please," she actually moans. "I feel as though I'm going to pass out."

He lets out a laugh. "That's a surprise coming from you."

"May I remind you I got beaten up and stabbed?"

"May I remind you that fight was your choice." They make their way down the hall and he feels her laugh rather than hears it. "Did you want me to bring you some food later?"

"No." She murmurs so low he almost doesn't hear her. She must be truly exhausted. "But Mila might be hungry later."

He makes a mental note to send Soren up to the room later and knocks on the door once. After a moment with no reply he walks into the room to find Mila passed out on the bed. "Looks like you're not the only one who's had a long day." He chuckles and moves to set her down, but finds her already asleep. "Well she did say she was tired." He amends, carefully picking Elyanna up and setting her down in the bed next to Mila. Elyanna, as if aware of her surroundings moves as close to Mila as possible and throws an arm around her. Dragon's lips curl up in an almost smile before leaving the room.

"Morning Hatori." Dragon waves to his friend nearly at dawn the next morning. Hatori was at the railing, a cup of coffee in his hand. Hatori raises his cup in greeting without turning around. Dragon walks up and leans against the railing next to him. "Tired?" He smirks, knowing neither he or Soren were on watch or came to the bunks last night. He wonders briefly if it had been an anniversary of some kind.

"A bit yeah." Hatori yawns. "Have you talked to Reo?"

"Not yet, something going on?" He asks hesitantly, remembering that he gave Elyanna free reign to keep an eye on him.

Hatori lifts a shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. "He was complaining about the birds or something."

"Birds?"

"Yeah I don't know, you might want to talk to him."

"Yeah." He echoes and turns to face his friend. "First though, you alright?" Something was wrong the first being his friend was not one to be up before dawn and after taking a better look Hatori looked exhausted, and were his eyes swelled up?

Shit, had he been crying?

Hatori was quiet for so long Dragon feared he wouldn't say anything and was about to ask again when, "It's not something I want to talk about, but I'm dealing with it as well as I can."

Well his next stop would definitely be the kitchens.

Damn.

He didn't know what happened, but if Soren and Hatori were going through something he hoped it wouldn't affect everyone.

"Any idea why Erik was so out of it yesterday?" Hatori asks suddenly knocking Dragon out of his thoughts. "Since landing on that island it was as if he had a stick up his ass. I almost felt bad for Anna having to deal with that."

It was true and Dragon could still remember how Erik had acted when the three of them dropped off the unconscious slavers. Hell he hadn't even said anything just dropped them off and left. That wasn't like him at all and the secret glances shared between him and Elyanna worried him too.

What had happened?

Was it a secret of the past Erik didn't want to share?

Or had something else happened on that island?

"Boss?" Hatori asks and Dragon realizes he had spaced out again.

"Sorry I was-" a seagull flies dangerously close to their heads and rests on the helm of the ship. Dragon turns to Hatori, "you were saying about birds?"

Hatori shrugs again, "as I said you might want to talk to Reo."

"Will do and I wouldn't worry too much about Erik, you know how he is."

"Right." Hatori murmurs, still distracted by something.

An idea comes to mind, "of course you can always ask him yourself." Dragon pushes himself off the railing and waves back to him as he moves away. "Though, instead of answering he might challenge you to a fight."

Knowing that besides himself Erik could give Hatori a good fight, and possibly a distraction from whatever is bothering him. There's almost excitement in Hatori's voice as he replies, "maybe I will!"

Hatori wanders off and Dragon begins making his way to the galley. A moment later a seagull flies over his head and something falls onto his head. He lets out a startled gasp as whatever hit him falls into his hands. He rubs his head and looks down to find the eternal log pose to Viridia. "The hell-?" The seagull makes a rather annoying caw and he looks to the railing where the bird is resting. The bird cocks his head in an almost inhuman gesture towards the helm, startling Dragon. He looks down at the log pose again and sighs before making his way to the helm. He finds their navigator at the wheel, his back to him. "Reo!"

"Morning boss did Hatori tell you I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah." Dragon tosses the log pose up in the air and catches it once. "Said something about having problems with birds?"

"Yeah that one." He gestures to the one down on the deck and Dragon catches its eyes. "Don't know what the hell is wrong with it but it won't leave me alone."

"Are we still on the right course?"

"Of course, I'm following the log pose." The seagull caws again and he turns back to see the bird, was it pointing? He blinks and realizes the bird is in fact pointing with its beak in another direction. He looks down at the log pose again and sure enough where the bird was pointing matched where the needle was.

A memory resurfaced from when Elyanna first got onboard. "I don't know! One minute I was myself and the next I was staring out of the eyes of a seagull."

God's was she right about Reo?

Dragon pockets the log pose and says, "listen why don't I take the wheel for a bit? It might be you've just spent too much time out here."

Reo turns around and gives him a smile that doesn't quite meet his nervous gaze. "Afraid I can't do that boss, gotta make sure we actually make it to Viridia this time."

Reo was scared that was clear, but of what? Him, or- "I've navigated a ship before Reo, I'm sure I won't get us into trouble if you're gone for a few hours."

"It's not that I don't trust you boss it's just, well after the last time."

When he took them to Ferapont instead of Viridia.

Dragon sighs dramatically, "well now I insist you take a break for a couple of hours. Having a stressed out navigator only endangers the ship more." Reo still looks hesitant, but Dragon holds out his hand. "Just hand me the log pose and go take a break. That's an order."

With a sigh of defeat Reo reaches into his jacket and pulls out an eternal log pose. Dragon blinks in surprise, and almost misses how Reo turns the wheel to move the ship in the right direction, before he hands Dragon the log pose. "As the captain orders." Reo places a hand on Dragon's shoulder before walking down the stairs.

The seagull caws again and a moment later it lands on the wheel. Dragon glares at it, knowing for sure now that it was Elyanna, and pulls out the log pose from his jacket. He wonders which one was the original from Marinefold and waves the bird off the wheel, before moving the ship more in the right direction. The bird make an approving cluck and flies off. Dragon watches it fly out a couple of miles and drop out of the air suddenly, as if falling asleep, before getting a hold of itself. "Elyanna." He breathes, pocketing the log pose again. Though, given the evidence he couldn't blame her. Had Reo truly meant to lead then astray, or had he honestly just lost the first log pose?

He looks out to the sea. Reo had been sailing them in the wrong direction. A headache was forming in the back of his skull. Why couldn't Elyanna have waited to prove her point until after breakfast? A soldier passes him on the deck below. "Hey-" a name clicks, "Sanders right?"

The soldier looks up and quickly salutes, "yes sir good morning."

"You weren't on the night watch right?" He asks, not wanting to hold up someone who probably just wanted a few hours of sleep before returning to his duties.

"No sir."

"Good, can you do me a favor and grab me a plate of food?" He asks. The soldier looks confused and though Dragon knew he didn't have to explain himself he finds himself saying, "I gave our navigator leave before realizing I haven't eaten."

Sanders salutes again, "of course sir. I will be back as soon as I can."

With that he turns and jogs towards the galley. Thank the gods, he was starving. He looked out to the seemingly endless sea, clutching the log pose Reo had given him, and wonders briefly what was going to happen next.

It was hours later when he finds himself in front of the door to Elyanna's room and pauses before knocking.

"Come in."

It was Elyanna's voice and she sounded, almost irritated? He steps in cautiously and finds her sitting up in bed, her black hair tightened in a braid and hanging off her bad shoulder. Her green eyes meet his and he swears there's humor in them as he moves to sit down at the desk. He gestures to where Mila's head is resting on Elyanna's other shoulder. "Is it safe to talk?"

She smiles, "If Soren can come in here, hand us our breakfast, and then proceed to snap at me when I asked what was wrong I think you're fine." Elyanna reaches over and tucks a loose strand of blonde hair out of Mila's eye. "This woman sleeps like the dead. Though, it doesn't help that we talked late into the night."

"She know about you?"

"No. I kept the conversation away from me and focused on her. She was more than happy to talk about her partner-wife, whatever the word is, and her kid."

"It doesn't bother you?" He asks curiously, watching Elyanna carefully reposition Mila in a more comfortable position.

"What?"

"That she's married?"

"Why would it? If you were to tell me Hatori and Soren were married I'd say good for them. I simply wouldn't be sure whether to call them partners or husbands."

He honestly couldn't tell if Elyanna had a crush on the woman or not, but she was certainly being protective. He decides to change the subject and prompts, "what was wrong with Soren?"

"I have no idea." She sighs and turns to look at him again. "He looked upset when he came in here, to the point he wasn't even trying to smile, and when I asked him what was wrong he snapped."

"What did he say?"

"That just because I can recall memories doesn't mean I can just involve myself in everyone's personal life." He gapes at her and she waves a hand in front of her face hurriedly, "or something to that extent, its fine."

"It's really not."

"Look, something is clearly bothering him. He's just upset, its fine I know he didn't mean it. I've been especially careful about wearing my gloves at all times and-"

She rambling, but Dragon couldn't help the scowl from his face. Soren was usually the last one of them to lose his temper. Just what the hell had happened? He didn't like to get involved in personal matters of his crew, especially his closest friends, but if this was going to cause problems-

"Dragon!" Elyanna snaps and his gaze returns to her. "Whatever you're thinking just stop. Yes I'm annoyed with Soren, but he's a good man who will realize his mistake." She smirks, "like you did."

He recalls their recent argument and sighs. She was right, out of all of them Soren was the kindest and probably already regrets what he said to her.

"They're the ones who wanted to keep the relationship secret, just let them figure things out."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "how'd you know that's what was upsetting him?"

"I may have mentioned Hatori to him."

"Ah"

"Yeah, not a great decision on my part."

Dragon only shrugs, and because he needed to say it asks, "So was Soren's visit before or after you decided to test your power over the avian species?"

She looks at him in confusion, but he sees the humor return to her eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

He pulls out the eternal log pose from his jacket. "So this doesn't ring any bells?"

She crosses her arms, "as ordered I've been in this bed since you brought me back last night. If, by chance, I only needed a few hours of sleep and just so happened to wake up and practiced my powers I still technically followed your orders correct?"

This damn woman

"Are you telling me-" he can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips. "That you got me through a technicality?"

"Depends." She grins, "say I was practicing this morning and just so happened to catch a certain navigator slowly moving the ship in the wrong direction. Would I still be in trouble if I informed the captain of said ship?"

He sighs deeply, "of course not. If anything I should be thanking you, again."

She uncrosses her arms and looks at the log pose, almost sadly. "I hope you know a part of me did hope I was wrong. I don't know what his goal is, but it is not following your orders."

"I know, and when the time comes he will be punished, but for right now-"

"We need to find the club pirates and get this one home." She tilts her head to rest on Mila's. "I know, just try to keep us in the direction we're going on now and we'll be at Viridia by this time tomorrow."

"How is it that you know that?" He asks genuinely curious.

"I have a knack for navigation." She shrugs, "I'm not sure where it came from, and who knows maybe I was a bird in past life and saw everything there is to see in this world."

"That's a very specific guess." He notes.

"Again, I think the gods are having a good laugh at my expense." She laughs hotly, "I've decided to just go along with it, at least until my existence makes sense."

"We'll find you answers Elyanna, that I can promise. Whether it's from you finally regaining your memories, or another source we'll figure out who you are."

"Or what I was," she sighs, but smiles at him. "And I don't know how many times I've said it Dragon but thank you. Seriously, if you need anything from me all you have to do is ask."

"Really?"

"Within reason." She warns, knowing he had been teasing.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughs again, and stands up. "If you'll excuse me I should probably make sure we're on the right path." Pausing at the door he notes, "should probably let our friends know that our navigator may or may not be a traitor as well."

"Good luck with that conversation." She calls out to him before he closes the door behind him.

Dragon finds Erik in the highest crow's nest curled under a blanket with a bottle of booze, rather than a cigarette, hanging off his mouth. "Oh good, so today is the day everyone decides to change attitudes?" He says as a greeting, "wish I got the memo."

Erik cocks an eyebrow and offers the other half of the blanket. "What crawled up your ass?"

"Want the list?" Dragon sighs and accepts the offer of warmth. They were definitely beginning to enter a winter climate. Erik only hands him the bottle and Dragon takes a large swig before saying, "our navigator is a possible traitor, Soren more or less yelled at Elyanna, Hatori-"

"Yeah about Hatori," Erik interrupts angrily, and takes back the bottle. "You want to tell me why you sent his pissed off ass to me? He needed to let out some steam I got that, but damn did he do a number on me."

"Consider it punishment for how you acted yesterday." Dragon snaps.

Erik blinks once, takes a large swig from the bottle, and hands it back over before finally, "you know what, that's fair." He lets out a long sigh and asks, "so what's going on?"

"Elyanna has found a way to prove that Reo is avoiding Viridia." Dragon decides to start off with the easiest thing to explain. Before Erik can ask, Dragon reaches into his pocket and tosses the log pose over.

It doesn't take long for Erik to figure it out. "Is this the one from base or Mila's?"

"I have no idea."

"How did she figure out he still had the other one?"

"Again no idea, but apparently even bedridden Elyanna figured out a way to keep us on the right path."

"She would make an excellent navigator." Erik notes, pulling out, to Dragon's relief, a cigarette. No. He didn't approve of them, but he really needed some sort of normalcy from at least one of his friends today.

"I'm debating offering her the job after I figure out what to do with Reo." He admits. "After yesterday, when she said she wanted to do something useful I figure it would be a good fit."

"So, you don't want her as your bodyguard?"

"Well then what would you and Hatori do?"

"Besides stop you from killing all of us in one of your stupid suicide missions?"

"Because you did such a good job stopping Elyanna yesterday?"

"That-" Erik chokes on his own smoke. "Was not my fault. I would have loved to see how you would've handled that."

Dragon lets out a low groan, "probably not much better than you honestly."

Erik laughs, "then I'm going to ask you kindly to shut up."

Dragon laughs and discards the bottle. "Fair enough."

Erik takes a long drag, "so what do we deal with first? We'll be in Viridia in what a couple of days?"

"According to Elyanna tomorrow afternoon."

"Even better," he lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Meanwhile, we have a traitor navigator, a head chef who can't seem to have a civil conversation without going off on someone, two injured women, and a stubborn shipwright who is challenging anyone worthwhile to a sparring match."

And a captain who's keeping secrets, but Dragon supposes that's the least of his concerns. He opens his mouth to tell him Mila and Elyanna weren't a concern, if anything Elyanna was already fully healed, when something catches his eyes. "Hand me your spyglass." He orders and without a word Erik digs in his jacket and hands Dragon the device. Dragon stands up and looks out to the distance. Something was heading their way. No. Not heading their way, just going in the same direction.

"What is it?" Erik asks, standing up next to him and trying to get a glimpse.

Dragon grins and hands him back the spyglass, a wave of relief hitting him. "Just the answer we need." A plan was already forming in his head and he watches Erik's face go from confusion to grinning widely.

"It's about damn time."

In the distance was a pirate's ship

And it was Drake's


	10. Chapter 10

Elyanna was reading the newspaper, Mila still sleeping soundly beside her, when she hears an unusual amount of movement from up on deck. "The hell-"she murmurs. They couldn't possibly be at Viridia yet.

Someone begins yelling and Mila stirs opening her eyes groggily, "what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out."

"Try not to get caught this time." Mila grins cheekily and rolls over.

Elyanna scoffs. "My intention the last time was to get caught." She hadn't lied to Dragon, Mila still didn't know what she was, but Elyanna didn't know either. Besides, the less Mila actually understood the better it would be in the long run. Taking a deep breath Elyanna closes her eyes and focuses. She had to admit being forced to stay in one place had actually helped her get a grip on her powers.

They were in the middle of the sea, so finding a bird was easy. The problem was trying to find a bird near, or on the ship. She had figured out a way the previous night to connect her power to the ship. Though, she wondered how Dragon would feel if he knew the only reason she could make this work was because of their connection. It was odd that, by focusing on Dragon himself, she knows where to look.

She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself staring down at two ships. One was Dragon's and the other she doesn't recognize, but it was waving a pirate flag. She wonders briefly if it was Drake's.

Could they be so lucky?

In any case she had her answer and broke the connection.

"I've got to get up there and help." She cries out, throwing the sheet off of her, and startling Mila.

"I'm afraid-" Soren's voice drawls from the doorway. She turns to see him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and looking almost bored. "I can't let you do that."

She frowns and throws her shoes on anyways, "boss's orders?"

He only shrugs, "they would be if he was actually my boss."

She pauses at that and looks up at him; body tensing even Mila had sat up and moved into a more defensive position.

Had she judged the wrong person?

Shit were there more traitors?

A sense of panic creeps down her spine, but before she can say anything Soren lets out a laugh. "Relax Anna, I only mean that you and I aren't marines. Dragon can say whatever he likes, but we aren't really under obligation to obey."

He had a point and she knew it, but still doesn't relax her stance. "Then what do you mean you can't let me leave? And what are you doing down here?"

"Dragon asked me to guard the two of you."

"I thought he wasn't your boss." She growls, watching him move to sit at the desk.

"I said we aren't under obligation to listen to him." He clarifies, putting his feet up on the edge of the bed. "Say you ran out of here claiming you didn't have to listen to his order to stay down here. I wouldn't have any reason to stop you now would I? After all, you're allowed to do as you want."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Mila snaps, but Elyanna can see the woman's shoulders relaxing.

"What were his orders?" Elyanna finally asks.

Soren's blue eyes finally meet her and a grin crosses his features. In a fairly good imitation of Dragon's voice he says, "Soren, I need you to go to my- sorry, Elyanna's room and keep an eye on them. This shouldn't take long, but Elyanna is probably going to feel the need to help. Please, at least make an attempt to keep her in the room."

"It's like he doesn't know me at all." She grins moving past him and pausing at the door. "You'll keep an eye on Mila won't you?"

"On my life." Soren promises, "oh and Anna-" she turns to face him. "About this morning. I apologize for snapping at you. I shouldn't have said what I did."

She shakes her head, smiling. "It's not my business." Honestly whatever was going on with him and Hatori she hoped they managed to work it out.

"Still, for what it's worth I am sorry."

"It's fine Soren." She insists and waves a hand. "I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Stay safe!" He calls after her.

Elyanna runs out on deck and is immediately greeted with a sword in her peripheral. Her body reacts quicker than her mind as she dodges it. The blade nearly slicing her neck. With a sweep of her legs the man topples onto his back. She knocks him out quickly and glances around. There were fights happening all around, but her gaze falls on Erik near the railing at the end of the ship. He had his swords drawn and was doing a hell of a job dealing with the rabble. "So-" she asks, coming up behind him just as he stabs, she assumes a pirate, through the ribs. "Did they come to attack us, or the other way around?"

Erik turns around in surprise, his blades nearly getting her. She dodges easily, but he gives her an incredulous look. "Gods Anna!"

"Are you mad that I scared you, or the fact that I'm out of my room?" She asks, cocking her head to the side, avoiding a stray arrow.

"Both." He shakes his head, "though I shouldn't be surprised Soren didn't do much to stop you."

She grins at that, moving to dodge another blade. "You should all know me better that that by now, you especially." A flash of humor sparks in his eyes, as he stabs the pirate. "So, are you going to explain what's going on, or do I have to figure it out on my own?"

It's his turn to grin. "We found the Club pirates."

She had hoped that's what this was, but it was good to have it confirmed. "So where's Dragon?" She asks, sweeping her legs again and causing her new attacker to fall on his ass.

"Hopefully with Hatori and Reo on the other ship capturing Drake."

"And you're not with them because-?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He grumbles, physically kicking one of the pirates off the ship and into the water below. "It's still Hatori's turn to be bodyguard."

"Right, you guys take the whole taking turns thing seriously don't you?" she trails off taking another look around. "Also, why is no one taking me seriously when I say Reo is a traitor? Haven't I given you enough evidence?"

"Dragon wanted to give him a chance to prove himself." Erik grunts, shoving another pirate out of his way. "Look, if he's a traitor we'll know for certain by the end of this and will be able to deal with him then."

"Fine." She concedes, punching the pirate Erik sends over to her and knocking him out. "But I'm going to go find them, not to prove my point-" She scowls at the look Erik gives her. "I just want to make sure they're alright."

Erik blocks another attack and says, with a hint of strain in his voice. "I know you can look after yourself, but for all our sakes, be careful would you?"

She hears a pirate coming at her from behind. Before her attacker even has time to swing his blade she jumps, flips backwards over him and lands safely back on deck. The pirate didn't have time to slow down before ramming into his companion, who Erik was handling, and sending them both over the rail. Erik looks at her again and she gives him a satisfied smirk, before disappearing into the mass of bodies.

It was truly unsettling how easy it was for her to track Dragon. She finds one of the lines connected to Drakes ship and grabs a sword, before using it to slide onto the other ship. Just before landing on the deck she kicks another pirate, who had been trying to stop her. When things settled down she really would have to let him know. Tying up her hair quickly she makes her way around the oddly quiet pirate ship. Were most of the pirates on Dragons ship? No. Those were small fry. Drake's bounty was far too high to have such a weak crew, so where were the strong ones? She makes her way up onto the quarterdeck when someone crashes down next to her. "The hell-Hatori?"

Hatori gets back up quickly and rolls just as an arrow buries itself into the deck. He gives her a startled glance. "Anna-?" Before either of them can say anything else someone jumps down beside them and swings at Elyanna.

She quickly jumps back, landing carefully on the railing, and gazes up at the huge pirate in front of her. He was still a good foot taller than her, built like a wall, with a square face and build. The start of a beard grazing his chin and cropped brown hair sticking out in every direction. Yeah, this was definitely one of Drake's main fighters. Not only did he look it, but there was a gleam in his eye only someone of status had. "Oh you look fun." She grins, but movement from the upper deck catches her eye and she faces Hatori. "Where's Dragon?"

Hatori scowls at her, annoyance flickering across his features, but answers. "Dragon is supposed to be taking care of the damn sniper but-" He has to move out of the way again as an arrow whizzes past his head and shouts, as if Dragon was nearby, "apparently that isn't happening!"

It worried her that Dragon hadn't shouted an insult back at him. Something wasn't right and she knew Hatori felt it as well as they share a glance. She only tilts her head towards the massive pirate in front of her. "You take care of him while I go figure out what's going on?"

"Anna you really shouldn't-"

"You really expect me to take care of this massive meathead?" As a result said pirate lunges for her. Elyanna braces herself and when he got close enough she jumps. Using his head as a spring she vaults up to the higher deck and is met with a crossbow in her face held by a dark skinned woman with long copper hair done in a tight braid. Her hazel eyes met hers and she smiles, before pulling the trigger. Again her body reacts on its own, as she grabs the arrow before it pierces her heart. She's as surprised as the woman gapping at her. Elyanna tackles the woman, knocking the crossbow out of her hands and causing her to fall back on the deck. She quickly straddles the woman and punches her, knocking her out.

"Why am I not surprised you're the one to show up?" A familiar voice drawls from in front of her.

Elyanna looks up to see Reo holding a rather annoyed looking Dragon in front of him with a sword at his throat. An eerie calm settles over her as she slowly stands back up. "Why am I not surprised you actually are a traitor." Her gaze falls to Dragon's. "You need help or-?"

Dragon gaze was annoyed as he gives her a subtle shake of his head and sighs, "why are you out of your room?"

Did he need help? No. Was he going to get her help? Yes. Why did everyone seem to think she was just going to sit idly by in her room and not want to do something?

It made sense that he had managed to get the jump on Dragon. Reo was a member of his crew after all, and had probably seen his fighting style multiple times. She grins, and tries digging inside herself for the power she used the day before. "I didn't realize I was a prisoner."

"I only asked you to rest!"

"For 24 hours," she argues a familiar tether snapping inside her. "By my calculations it's been over that time."

Dragon gives her an incredulous look. They really were good at bantering and Reo seemed unaware that it was a distraction as he snaps at Dragon. "You realize I'm about to kill you right?"

"If you were going to kill him you would've done it by now." Elyanna argues, yesterday's encounter with the slavers coming to mind. "Why do you people never follow through with your threats?"

"As if you're going to do anything while I'm holding the boss hostage." As if in emphasis Reo glides the blade slowly across Dragon's throat, causing a sliver of blood to form and trickle down his neck.

A flash of fury courses through her. "At least my threats carry weight." She snaps and recognizes the crackling sound of an electric current wrapping around her arm.

"You're not going to do shit." Reo argues, but there was a slight quiver in his voice. Was he actually nervous?

He sure as hell better be. Her aim was going to be shitty and she mentally apologizes to Dragon before snapping her fingers. The current hits the hilt of the blade, narrowly missing Dragon's neck, and startling Reo enough to drop it. Using the opening Dragon frees himself and jabs Reo in the throat. He goes down coughing violently and Elyanna hurries over to restrain him.

"What the hell did I miss?" Hatori's voice asks in surprise. Elyanna turns, still holding Reo with his arms restrained behind his back, and finds Hatori dragging the bulking pirate from below up onto the deck.

"Was there any point in bringing him up here?" She asks instead gesturing to the pirate who Hatori tosses next to the woman she had knocked out.

"Probably not." He shrugs and glances at Dragon. "I assume Reo got the jump on you while dealing with the sniper?"

Dragon looks at Elyanna questionably. She blinks, forgetting Dragon hadn't know about her lightning ability. She nods, indicating that she would explain later.

He seems to understand her meaning and faces Hatori again. "Yes, apparently our navigator is a member of the Club pirates and has been feeding Drake information."

Elyanna tightens her hold on Reo and growls, "You're a pirate?"

"And you're a bitch." She forces him down to his knees. "Ow-" he groans. "How fucking strong are you? I thought we were just stating the obvious."

"Elyanna." Dragon reprimands. She scowls, but loosens her grip.

"So what's the story?" Hatori asks, crossing his arms and looking bored.

"No. I think the better question is where are Drake and the rest of his front liners?"

"How do you know you didn't just take care of us?" The terrible cracking of bone rings out and Reo cries out in pain. "You just broke my wrist!"

"I'll break more than that if you don't tell us where they are." Elyanna growls. "The big guy might be a front liner, but there's no way you and the woman are."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just took you out rather quickly and the woman over there-" She gestures to the pirate still unconscious, "can't aim for shit."

Reo lets out a bark of laughter. "Oh, if only Ren could've heard you say that. She would've really tried to kill you."

"So the arrow pointed at my face when I got up here was just a friendly hello?"

A laugh escapes Hatori behind her and she turns to smile at him when she feels a familiar presence heading their way.

Dragon asks, without turning around. "Erik, who are Drake's three front liners?"

She glance over at to the railing where Erik stood, shirt covered in blood, and smoking a cigarette. "The first one being Yuki-" his eyes dart to the unconscious pirate, "who I can see is dealt with. The second and third are the twins Hana and Yume, who I have dealt with."

"So where the hell is Drake?" Elyanna asks, at the same time she hears movement from far below the deck. Dragon gives her a look that he heard it too.

"Erik, Hatori you know the plan. Get these pirates and the traitor to the ship." Dragon orders, already turning and heading to the steps. "Elyanna, you're with me."

She blinks, surprised. "You want me with you?"

He stops, his hand on the rail, and sighs. "If I asked you to go with them back to the ship would you?" Without waiting for a reply he says, "No. You won't, so I may as well have you come with me now instead of waiting for you to follow me later."

He was right and the looks Hatori and Erik were giving her showed they knew it too. She nods once and tosses Reo on the deck over by the other two. Hatori picks up the giant-Yuki, and Erik knocks Reo out before picking up him and Ren.

"Stay safe." Hatori says.

"Watch each other's backs." Erik nods his head towards her. The unspoken words clear "_protect him."_

She salutes once, _"with my life,"_ before following Dragon down to the main deck.

It doesn't take the two of them long to find a door that had no business being a door. They were running along the main deck when Elyanna trips over what looks like nothing more than a loose piece of the main deck. Had she not felt something moving beneath her feet she would've ignored it.

"Dragon!" She calls after him. Only after he stops to look at her does she reach down as if to pick up the loose piece. After only a moment the creaking sound of wood is heard and a rather large piece of the deck lifts up, revealing a gaping hole leading under the deck. "Well-"she finally says. "That's one way to make sure you won't be found."

"Drake always was a coward at heart." Dragon notes, taking out a flashlight and revealing a set of stairs. "Are you ready to end this?" She only nods and follows him down below.

She didn't like this at all.

It was far too dark and having Dragon exposed in front of her wasn't helping. She reaches her hand out to grab the sleeve of his shirt.

"Are you scared?" He asks, without turning around.

She wishes it was that simple. Like with the slavers she didn't feel anything. Hell, she wanted a fight, but there were too many variables down here. "It's you I'm worried about." Her voice must've given her away as he finally stops and turns around.

"I've faced worse than a pirate who uses coward tactics like this."

"Dragon I really don't like this." She tells him honestly, "Where even are we? I feel we've been descending for a while."

"At this point we're probably underwater." He says, taking a look around. "We heard rumors that Drake's ship was half underwater, but we've never been able to confirm."

"Until now," she finishes for him, as they step onto what feels like solid metal. She takes a deep breath and inhales a sickly sweet scent.

Poison

Immediately she goes to cover Dragon's mouth with her hand. He seems to realize the danger as well and thanks her before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a strange type of mask. He tries handing it to her, but she knew without much thought that she was immune. She shakes her head and he tries to look surprised as he sets the mask firmly in place over his eyes, nose, and mouth. Without another word they continue on down the metal corridor.

Though she knew she was immune to the poison it didn't take long for her to become irritated at just how thick it was getting. "Dragon we already can't see shit and this poison cloud is messing up my senses." She growls. "Are we sure he's down here?"

"You're the one who felt someone down here." He argues. "This corridor probably leads to his quarters. Drake is a poisons expert and he has devil fruit powers. Maybe he likes working down here in solitude."

She stops at that. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because you weren't supposed to be a part of this."

"What are his powers?" She asks, ignoring the jab. He would be in the infirmary if it hadn't been for her and he knew it.

"He can make up to fifteen clones of himself at any given time."

A sense of dread falls over her, "we're walking into a trap."

"We are." He admits, "But I would rather get it over with then try and come up with a plan that may or may not work."

That's not what this was. She recognized the gesture. Hell, had she not done the same stupid thing at Ferapoint just the other day?

"No. You'd just rather face the danger head on yourself then get anyone else hurt."

"I'm used to handling these kinds of things on my own yes."

"You're so dense! Just let us help you."

"I let you help me up on deck."

"Yeah, not by choice."

He stops and turns around as if to argue with her when she hears the faintest disturbance of the air up ahead. Dragon, thankfully, seems to hear it as well and the both duck. Elyanna looks back and sees a rather large curved knife wedged into a pole near them.

"I was going to wait until you got further-" a rather deep voice growls, from where she couldn't tell. "But since the two of you insist on making such a racket, I figure why not join the fun." A man suddenly appears in front of them, instinct told her it wasn't the real Drake, but it gave her a good look at the guy. Like Dragon he was wearing a mask to cover his mouth, which told her two things.

First, that the poison was seriously deadly and they needed to finish this as quickly as possible.

Second that this guy for all his bounty was not all that impressive.

He was tall yes, but looked even weaker than the bouncer she flirted with on the last island. He wasn't much taller than her with short blond hair, a crooked nose that looked as though it had been broken several times, and a five a clock shadow that really needed a trim. "Dragon-?" She murmurs, but Dragon was already moving. His blades slicing through the fake like dust. She scoffs, "please tell me you knew that was a clone?"

"Of course I did." He sheathed the blade with a light click and turns to her. "I just didn't want to waste time with this one." He holds out his hand to her, "let's keep going. The real one has to be down here somewhere and I don't want to lose track of you."

"Are you afraid for me?" She wonders out loud, but takes his hand. "Compared to the people on the last island he looks pretty weak."

"Physically yes," he amends, "but he's known for playing dirty and his power gives him an annoying advantage." And with the poison messing up their senses they really were walking right into his plan.

He pulls, as gesture for her to follow, but she doesn't move, something close to actual fear snaking down her spine. "We should go back, lure him out of hiding another way."

"Elyanna-"

He turns to look at her, but she continues in a hurry, "I don't like this. I already said I didn't like this, but now I'm serious. We are taking care of his crew as we speak. Let's finish capturing them and blow up this ship. He's a devil fruit user so he'll either surrender or risk drowning."

Dragon just stares at her. "Bit morbid Elyanna, but a good point. Look, why don't we-" another massive blade flies past their heads. Dragon laughs now, "Something tells me Drake isn't just going to let us leave."

Was he actually enjoying this?

Given, the fiasco on the last island she had no room to talk. And it occurs to her that sending the two people most itching for a fight down here wasn't the best idea. Another clone appears in front of them and like before Dragon slices through it but another one appears in no time at all.

Elyanna kicks through it this time and two appear. She curses, while avoiding another blade, "how are you not dead?" The Drake clones ask at the same time. Well that was creepy. She only shrugs,

"Poison doesn't really have any effect on me."

They look at her angrily. "This is shoryuken poison!" They snap in disbelief. "It's one of the deadliest poisons in the world, even I'm not immune to it and I'm an expert in all things poison!"

She punches one of them and in the same swing kicks the other. "That's not my problem."

She hears someone curse behind her and turns just in time to see another clone close enough to actually get an attack on her. Something close to panic hits her. The blade was nothing, but if she got an open wound down here with the poison gas everywhere? She was immune yes, but she didn't need to give it direct access to her bloodstream. She means to dodge, but Dragon is there a second later and slices through the fake. He turns to her, annoyance on his face, but not towards her. "This isn't working." She says moving to stand beside him as four more clones appear. "We're just going around in circles and you said he can make up to fifteen of these things?"

"The real one is down here." He murmurs, "We just need a path to get past them."

"We need-" she growls, and kicks another one. "To get back up on deck. Dragon we're surrounded, by weaklings yes but still, there's deadly poison everywhere, and limited space to actually move around." If he got hurt down here Soren was going to kill her. He pauses and turns to her. A mistake, as one of them goes for Dragon's exposed back. She lets out a warning, but the blade snaps in half as it hits him.

Right, iron body, one of the six powers. Honestly, why did she worry about him?

"Are you afraid?" He asks, his voice annoyingly gentle, as he swings his blade in a gesture that would normally cut a man's head off, but only turns the clone into dust.

Is that what this feeling in her stomach is? Was she finally getting a taste of genuine fear? "I don't like this." She says again, "my skin is crawling at the idea of being down here any longer and it feels as though the walls are closing in." She kicks another clone as Dragon just stares at her. "Look, that doesn't mean I'm going to quit fighting I just don't know what this feeling is,"

"It means-" Dragon looks up, "I need to get you out of here."

"Hold on-"She argues, "I told you I wasn't going to let you handle this by yourself!"

He gives her a wicked grin that utterly throws her off and she misses whatever it was he says. A second later rain streams into the passage. She looks up to see a gaping hole up to the deck. Before she can ask Dragon grabs her and uses sky walk to get the two of them back out onto the deck.

Dragon lands surprisingly gracefully on the main deck and Elyanna blinks rain out of her eyes. Thank the gods they were out of there. Though, the storm was new. "What made you change your mind?"

"I had to get you out of there." Dragon says simply, putting her down and finally taking the cloth off of his face. "From the feelings you were describing it sounds like you're claustrophobic."

"What does that mean?"

"Means you have a fear of confined spaces." He explains, "and considering where you woke up I'm not surprised."

She did feel a hell of a lot better, but she had assumed the poison had something to do with that. Yes she was immune, but it was still poison. "I-thank you."

"Just," He rubs the back of his head. "Gods this is my fault too. I should've listened to you the first time you said something didn't feel right."

"And you were itching for a fight, it's fine, but next time-"She pauses, "Where's your ship?"

The rain was making it impossible to see anything farther than a few miles. "You can tell it's gone?" When she doesn't reply Dragon comes up next to her and actually laughs. "My crew knows what they're doing. Once they're done clearing the ship they leave, letting me deal with the captain. It causes less damage to our ship that way."

She gives him an incredulous look, "how much damage do you cause?"

"Enough. When I'm fighting I forget about collateral damage." He sighs, "It's one of the reasons I rarely actually fight. I'm in enough trouble with the navy as it is."

There's a loud crash behind them and they turn around to see Drake, well a clone of Drake, climbing through the hole Dragon had just made. "What in the hell? That had to be almost twenty feet deep."

"I assume they're helping one another up." Dragon takes her hand again. "C'mon if I continue to break the ship we'll find the real one eventually."

It wasn't exactly being subtle, but they were trying to capture this guy and these clones were becoming more of a hassle than anything. She moves quickly and kicks them back down the hole. "You destroy the ship and I'll take care of the clones?"

"Sounds good." Dragon says swinging his leg in a tempest kick and destroying more of the deck. He had completely broken one of the masts.

More of the clones start appearing from the passage they used to get down below and she hurries over to get rid of them, but an unfamiliar scent hits her. It wasn't a clone, but it was the smell of shoryuken. She quickly takes out the two clones in front of her and turns around to see that Dragon had destroyed well more than half the ship and was currently facing another clone.

No. That wasn't a clone it was- "Dragon!"

Dragon turns, slashing at Drake and Elyanna watches as the blade cuts through him like mist, but he doesn't dissipate. Elyanna understands a second too late and in the next breath Drake runs a knife through Dragon's stomach.

The honest surprise on Dragon's face forces something deep inside her to snap and as Drake makes to stab him again Elyanna holds out her arm. A flick of her wrist towards Drake and a sense of understanding hits her, as Drake drops to his knees. He's clutching his throat, as if trying to breathe. She glances at Dragon, who is leaning against the rail, his hand painted red with his own blood. Anger cuts through her, and with a sharp wave of her arm Drake's head is cut clean off. His body topples to the ground, his blood quickly being washed away by the rain. The copies disappear and Dragon gapes at her, alternating between her and Drake's head, which had just rolled in front of him.

She blinks, as the reality of what she had just done hits her. She lets out a startled cry and stumbles backwards, slipping onto the deck. The storm above grows worse, the rain growing heavier, and she barley hears Dragon as he approaches, only a cold sense of dread hits her. What was she? That technique she had just used was familiar. Drake was not the first life she had taken and she knew in her gut that he wouldn't be the last.

"Elyanna!" Dragon's voice cuts through the thick fog of her mind. She glances up and the concern on his face is almost enough to move her to tears. He holds out his hand. "Are you alright?"

"You're the idiot who got stabbed." She chokes out, accepting his offer.

"But you just killed a man."

She flinches. Yes, she had and hearing it didn't make it any easier. "You should probably let Roy take a look at that." She gestures to his wound, which he was holding firmly with his other hand.

He stares at her blankly, "who?"

"Your doctor?" She says carefully, raising a brow. "Did you hit your head?" An embarrassed flush rises to his cheeks and she realizes, "you didn't know his name."

"I had forgotten it." He admits.

"Of all the people on your ship, your doctor is probably one worth remembering."

"Well at least now I don't have to embarrass myself by asking."

Despite herself she laughs. "Lucky for you."

"Ready to go back to the ship?"

"Yeah I-" she's cut off when movement behind Dragon catches her eye. It had been a shadow, maybe a flicker of light, but a familiar sense of dread crawls down her spine. She had the same feeling from back when they had first left Marineford and a whirlpool was coursing towards their ship. In a sudden panic Elyanna clenches her hands and forcibly brings them down to her sides. In the next moment the deafening sound of a thunderclap echoes around them and the deck is struck by lightning.

"Elyanna-!" But Dragon's voice is drowned out by another thunderclap and the main deck splintering in half.

What had she just done? The feeling of dread grows stronger and she realizes she's lost sight of Dragon. "Dragon!" She calls out, hating the panic in her voice. "Dragon!"

An unfamiliar voice calls out in a language she can't place. She whirls, and sees a gigantic wave crashing into the ship, before her world goes dark.

Elyanna wakes up gasping. "The hell just happened?" She turns, recognizing the layout of the infirmary and the figure asleep in the bed next to her. "Dragon!" Throwing off her covers she hurries over to Dragon's bed just as the door opens, revealing Hatori.

"Anna!" He lets out a surprised gasp. "Thank the gods, are you alright?"

"What happened?" She asks instead. "All I remember is the lightning hitting the deck and that giant wave."

Hatori lets out an exasperated sigh. "You're lucky Soren and I were nearby in the rescue boat. We watched Drake's ship split in half and then sink into the ocean." He closes the door behind him and moves to sit in the chair next to Dragon's bed. "We found Dragon first, half bleeding and calling out for you. He passed out by the time we found you floating on a piece of driftwood."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Not sure, but seeing as Roy isn't in here and it looks as though the boss is just sleeping he should be fine." She lets out a sigh of relief at that. "Anna-" Hatori continues carefully, "What happened?"

"Drake is dead." She deadpans her voice like ice even to her own ears.

"How did he end it?"

He thought Dragon ended Drake's life. Though she supposes that's only natural. "I killed him." She says, and watches his face drop from amusement to a rather grim expression. Before he opens his mouth she folds her hands in front of her, needing to voice it. "By slicing his head clear off his body."

He raise a brow. "I thought you didn't use weapons?"

"Does it count if my body is the weapon?" He continues to just stare at her and she sighs, "first I watched him stab Dragon and I guess I freaked out. In the next moment I stopped his air flow and then turned the air around him into a thin, but sharp blade. It cut his head off in a matter of seconds."

"So you do have devil fruit powers?"

She throws her hands up in exasperation. "I've told all of you that's not what this is!"

"Okay, Okay!" He waves his hands in front of his face, laughing. "I believe you."

"Do you?" She scowls, crossing her arms. "With you it's hard to tell when you're serious or joking."

He holds a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "I'm hurt Anna truly. Of course I believe you."

"Well whatever it is-" Dragon's voice croaks. "It's definitely powerful." Elyanna looks down to see Dragon's eyes on her.

Dragon sits up in bed, a knowing gleam to his eyes. He knew. He had fully seen what she had done. The only question now being what was he going to do about it? "Well-" Dragon finally says, "Drake's wanted poster did say dead or alive."

Hatori moves around the bed to pat her on the back. "Are you alright?"

Dragon is still looking at her with a questioning gaze and she says honestly, "I don't know. I don't know what that was back there and I can't promise that it won't happen again."

Dragon's face changes again, "Elyanna-I'm not mad." He hurries to reassure her. "I made a stupid call and you had to make a quick decision to right it."

She looks at him, confused. "Are we still talking about Drake?"

"Were we talking about something else?"

So Dragon hadn't realized that the storm that destroyed Drake's ship was hers. She didn't really know what to do with that information. Did she keep it from them and have them find out later, or did she tell them now?

"Elyanna?"

She blinks, realizing they're still waiting for an answer. Just as she opens her mouth-to say what she didn't know, the door opens and Roy walks in.

The glare he sends Hatori has Elyanna taking a cautious step back. "I thought I told you to stay out of here."

"You were serious?"

"I'm always serious." He growls, "get out of my infirmary."

Hatori only throws his hands up in defense and walks out without another word. Elyanna didn't want to know what transpired between the two of them, but asks, "How is Dragon?"

"A small stab wound, but nothing he won't heal quickly from." Roy assures her.

At the same time Dragon says, "I'm fine Elyanna. I've had worse than this."

Roy looks at Dragon and grumbles, "a lot worse."

Dragon only nods in agreement and lays back down. "Yes, but for right now I think all I need is some more rest."

Recognizing the dismissal Elyanna stands up. "I'm going to go check up on Mila. I'll see you later I'm sure.

"Oh-Elyanna!" She stops at the door, hearing Dragon's voice. "Thank you."

There were several different things he could be thanking her for, or maybe it was for all of them, but she turns around and gives him a warm smile. "I'll always have your back Dragon." Before closing the door behind her.

She finds Hatori just outside, leaning against one of the masts with his arms crossed. A crescent moon makes itself known from behind a still dark sky. She gestures back to the infirmary. "The hell did you do to piss off the ship's only doctor?"

He pushes himself off the mast and throws an arm around her grinning. "I kinda gave some booze to one of his patients."

Amused, Elyanna leans against him. "Isn't that, you know, bad for healing patients?"

"Is it?" Hatori asks feigning confusion. "I had no idea."

"You better watch yourself." She laughs, "Or Roy won't heal you up the next time you get hurt."

"He'd never let me die."

She gives him a hard look, "but he might leave you to think you're dying. Never gamble with your doctor Hatori."

He rubs the back of his head with his free arm and manages, "You might be right." He lets out a sigh. "I'll try apologizing to him later."

"I'm sure he's a forgiving man." She frees herself from his grip and turns to face him. "Though I would try to mean it when you do apologize."

"Duly noted." He shakes his head. "How's the boss?"

"He'll be fine if he rests and takes it easy-" she puts her hands behind her back and grins. "Though we both know the likelihood of that happening is rather low."

"Of course." He concedes. "And where are you heading off to?"

"If this is your way of asking for a sparring match I'm not in the mood." She says, with more malice than intended.

"I was only going to offer to escort you." Hatori assures her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Mostly I was just curious if you might be hungry."

Ah. So that was it. Hatori was still trying to avoid running into Soren by himself. They had just spent the better part of the afternoon dealing with pirates. She supposes there hadn't exactly been time for them to talk-or fight it out. Her stomach chooses that moment to let out a loud growl and Hatori raises a brow.

"You know what-"she smiles and loops her arm through his. "I'm starving and a few celebratory mugs of booze sound good too."

"You're damn right." Hatori agrees and they made their way to the galley. Hatori to celebrate their victory over the Club pirates and Elyanna to drink away the image of Drake's severed head.


End file.
